Life after Miator
by slayer0109
Summary: Life is going good for Nagisa and Shizuma. Eventually though, Nagisa has to introduce Shizuma to her parents.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the beginning of my first fan fiction. I only worked on it for maybe 2 hours so sorry if it isn't that great, I will try and improve it as I go. This story is about Nagisa and Shizuma's life after they are done with Astrea Hill and just one of the big issues they have to deal with. I would love if you could tell me where I need improvements and what you think so far. I am pretty new to writing but have found great joys in it and if people like what I'm doing here I have no doubts in my mind that i will continue not only with this couple but my other favorite one which is Sachiko and Yumi.

I quickly read through an edited this one a tiny bit where I saw missing words and spelling errors. I will continue fixing this up as I get told whats wrong with it and when I see it. I would like to apologize in advance for accidentally using the name Sakura (if i do) I have been writing my own side story that is currently about 80k words and that is one of the characters. I noticed the other day I referred to a friend as Sakura so I realize now that it's just become habit haha.

I want to apologize right now for anyone who likes Kaori. I do not mind her but I don't like the idea that Shizuma will never love anyone the same as Kaori. I do touch on Kaori a little and that is really all I will say about her in this story quite honestly. I have seen her used in others stories once or twice where I actually didn't mind her. I just dislike how Nagisa and Shizuma's relationship never seems real because Nagisa can never replace Kaori. I think you get my point...

This was a pretty long note but I wanted to get that out there I will post more with the rest of the story as I go. I don't have any idea of how long this one will be, I am just going to go till it's done :) I hope you enjoy it!

**I update my profile often with updates about stories and my plans for stories, so check it out if you are interested!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

It had been a year since Nagisa had graduated from Astrea Hill and life was going as planned for once. After she graduated she had only gone home for a week or two before moving into an apartment near the university she would be attending. It happened be the same one that her room mate and love of her life, Shizuma Hanazono was also attending.

Shizuma was already living in the apartment when Nagisa graduated so it didn't take long for her to be able to move in, though Nagisa still felt guilty that Shizuma did not want her to get a job. Nagisa always worried about that, she didn't feel right that Shizuma payed for everything even though money was not an issue for her.

When the first Christmas of them living together approached Nagisa's guilt got the best of her and she had secretly picked up a part time job so she could buy something for Shizuma. That month was hard on both of them, Nagisa was gone a lot and Shizuma was so worried about Nagisa's late outings that she had started to slip in school a little. Only once Christmas morning came and Shizuma woke up to a lovely breakfast with a small gift box next to the plate did Shizuma realize what Nagisa had been up to.

Shizuma had been brought to tears that day, never in her life had someone done something like that for her. The fact that it was her girlfriend Nagisa made it all the more emotional. The two spent that Christmas together cuddling and eventually making a romantic dinner for two. It was also the day that Shizuma gave Nagisa a present that at first made her feel even more guilty, but Shizuma would not take no for an answer. The gift was a generous monthly allowance for Nagisa.

That was really the only issue that Nagisa and Shizuma ever really had in their relationship and it soon became something that Nagisa stopped fighting and just accepted, because Shizuma would not hear her argument. After all Nagisa was her girlfriend and she wanted to make sure she had everything that she wanted.

* * *

_**A few months later...**_

Nagisa was studying while Shizuma was out buying something to eat for the two. They both were preparing for finals at school and had decided it would be easier just to do take out for a few days, until they had more free time to go shopping. Nagisa had already been at it for an hour or two and was feeling rather burnt out as the door opened and the smell of food invaded the room.

"Ooh, that smells good." Nagisa said sniffing the air as she stood and made her way over to where Shizuma was setting the food on the table.

Shizuma couldn't help herself but smile, she always thought it was cute how responsive Nagisa was when she smelt something good. "You're like a dog, always sniffing out the good stuff." Shizuma teased as she felt two arms reach around her stomach from behind her, followed by a soft loving kiss on the back of her neck.

Nagisa giggled seductively as she whispered in Shizuma's ear. "You're right Shizuma, I really do love the way your smell intoxicates me."

Shizuma grinned as she placed her hands over Nagisa's, it was not often that Nagisa was like this and when she was it drove Shizuma mad. "When did you become so seductive, Nagisa?" Shizuma playfully questioned. Nagisa giggled a little, taking one of her hands and turning Shizuma's head a little so that she could give her the first of many passionate kisses that would happen that night.

After their lips separated Nagisa smiled and that was all Shizuma needed to let her inner desires take control. She turned around facing Nagisa as she placed her hands on Nagisa's waist and pressed a firm kiss on her lips. Shizuma felt Nagisa start pulling a little bit on her own waist as the two started making there way towards the bedroom lip locked.

Nagisa had been wearing a button up shirt and by the time she was pushed onto the bed and straddled by Shizuma all the buttons had been undone exposing her bare chest. Shizuma smirked as she took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend below her exposed and blushing. "Well this is a treat, especially since I remember you putting on a bra this morning." Shizuma teased. "Did you have this all planned out, Nagisa?"

Nagisa's turned her face blushing face away from Shizuma a little embarrassed. Shizuma just chuckled before leaning in and nibbling on Nagisa's ear a little. "I love how you get embarrassed after being so bold. There is no turning back now though, your mine." Shizuma said as she trailed kisses from Nagisa's neck down to her shoulder, making her way further down. Nagisa would let out small moans when Shizuma would kiss a sensitive spot and that only drove Shizuma to explore Nagisa's body with her lips more and more as they both became lost in each other.

* * *

_**The next morning...**_

Nagisa was stirred from her sleep by the sound of her phone vibrating against the wooden surface of the night stand next to her and Shizuma's bed. She turned carefully and detached herself from Shizuma as she picked up the phone and stepped outside of their bedroom. "Hello?" She said as she put on one of Shizuma's baggy shirts that covered her enough to walk around the house.

"Hello dear, did I wake you?" The voice said over the phone.

Nagisa silently sighed looking back at Shizuma was still asleep in bed looking so inviting. "No, mom. You didn't wake me."

"Oh, good. I know you have been busy studying for finals." Nagisa smirked a little thinking about how her study session went last night. She was making her way to the kitchen to get something to eat started as she listened to her mom continue. "I called this, morning because me and your father wanted to know when you are going to visit. We haven't seen you since around Christmas time."

"I know mom, I'm sorry I've just been busy with school." Nagisa said while she grabbed some eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"It's fine dear, we were just wondering if you had any plans over your break? You could certainly come visit then right?" Nagisa's mom was a sweet lady and always tried to stay out of Nagisa's hair as much as possible, but she always wanted to see Nagisa every chance she could.

Nagisa knew that her and Shizuma had nothing in particular planned except for the few dates they would go on every week. "I think that would be alright, I don't have anything in particular planned. I should be able to make it out by next weekend. My finals are over with on Monday." She said as she continued cooking the eggs and bacon.

"Great! Why don't you bring that boy you have been seeing?" Nagisa froze for a second realizing that she still had not told her parents that the 'boy' she had been seeing was actually Shizuma. She was scared how her parents would react so she decided just to tell her mom that she was seeing someone and left it at that. Shizuma knew this and was alright with it because she had also told her father something similar.

"Nagisa, are you still there?" Mrs. Aoi asked.

Nagisa snapped back to reality. "Uh, Y—yes I'm here, sorry. I think that would be fine." She said a little worried. Nagisa and Shizuma both knew this day would come eventually but they were afraid of it and decided to avoid it and not think about it.

"Oh, good I will tell your father. We will see you next Friday then?"

"Yea, next Friday, mom I will see you then." Nagisa said a little uneasy as she ended the phone call with her mother.

Nagisa kept to her thoughts as she put the food she had prepared on two plates and set them on a tray that she carried into the bedroom. Shizuma opened her eyes slowly as the footsteps echoing off the wooden floor of their bedroom became louder. Shizuma couldn't help but smile when she saw Nagisa wearing only Shizuma's shirt, approaching the bed with a tray full of food.

Shizuma rolled over and sat up covering her still bare body with the duvet. "The beginning to a perfect day, Nagisa wearing my shirt and sharing breakfast in bed with me. Especially after what you did to me last night." Shizuma said with a playful smirk causing Nagisa to blush as she crawled into bed with Shizuma and cuddled up close to her setting the tray on their laps. Shizuma looked down at the food and turned kissing Nagisa on the forehead. "Thank you, Nagisa. I can't tell you how much I love you."

Nagisa put her worries aside for a second and gave Shizuma a soft kiss on the lips for a moment. "I love you too." She said as she grabbed her fork and raised it up to Shizuma's mouth. Shizuma was a little surprised for a second but gladly accepted it. After breakfast they went and took a shower together reliving some of the past night's experiences. It was Saturday after all and they both had the day off.

Shizuma and Nagisa had decided to spend their Saturday together by going out and getting some lunch at a local restaurant. They usually had a few dates throughout the week whether they went out or not decided on how much time they had. Saturday though they were both free and usually always went out except for the few occasional ones were they would lay in bed all day together and watch movies.

Shizuma could tell after they had gotten out of the shower that something was bothering Nagisa, but she decided that she would let Nagisa tell her when she was ready. She had thought going getting out of the house and doing something might cheer Nagisa up a little. That was until she noticed Nagisa was just poking at her food lost in thought. "Nagisa, is everything alright? You seem kind of out of it."

Nagisa glanced up at Shizuma and took a deep breath, knowing that she would eventually had to tell her, so why not just get it over with. "I'm supposed to go visit my parents next weekend and they want me to introduce you to them." Nagisa said with a sigh as Shizuma grabbed Nagisa's hand which was resting on the small table they were sharing.

"Do they know about me yet?" Shizuma asked even though she knew the answer. This was something the two of them had talked about a lot and mutually agreed on. Nagisa just shook her head as Shizuma tightened her grip on Nagisa's hand. "We knew this day would come. Just like I promised though, Nagisa. I will be right by your side no matter what happens." Shizuma said reassuringly as Nagisa smiled and squeezed Shizuma's hand back.

"I know, and I really do want to tell them. I love you so much and I hate having to hide it from our parents. I am just afraid how they will react." Nagisa said trying to suppress the worried look that still inhabited her eyes.

"I am afraid also." Shizuma said as she looked down at her food.

"You are afraid of how my parents will react?" Nagisa questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid that if they react badly they will try and separate us. I don't know what I would do if I lost you also." Shizuma said thinking back to Kaori a little. Kaori had been a struggle for Shizuma when her and Nagisa first met and for a little while Nagisa felt that she would never be able to replace Kaori. Shizuma realized what Nagisa was feeling after she graduated. She also realized around that time that Nagisa meant more to her that anyone else she had ever met, including Kaori. She was able to put Kaori behind her and keep her in pictures and memories where she belonged at that point.

Nagisa knew that Shizuma was true when she said that Kaori was now just a good memory. Shizuma had not mentioned her for a very long time and when she did, she would never dwell on it. Nagisa squeezed Shizuma's hand a little tighter to get her attention as she gave her a loving smile. "Shizuma, no matter what happens I will always be with you. Nothing will change that, I am now and always will be, yours." Nagisa said matter-of-factly.

Shizuma smiled as a tear came to her eye. Nagisa leaned over the table and gave her a loving but soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Shizuma. I love only you, and that will never change."

Shizuma was overwhelmed with joy and love for the wonderful girl in front of her as she wiped the tear from her eye. "I love you too, Nagisa. I only wish I could find the words to tell you how much."

Nagisa was usually the one to cry and right now she was struggling to hold back her tears. She had cried so many times because of Shizuma but within the last year those tears were only tears of joy and this time would be no different. She felt it in her heart and knew that this was what she truly wanted. "Shizuma, I am going to tell them. I don't want to hide you anymore, I want to be with you forever and I also want my parents to know. I hate lying to them especially because it feels like I'm betraying you when I do."

Shizuma smiled when she noticed Nagisa wiping her eyes. "I feel the same way when I tell my father. Don't worry though, we will tell them next weekend, together."

* * *

A/N: So that was the first chapter! I was thinking about reworking the the lunch scene a little because I felt things seems kind of odd and a little rushed but at the same time I'm not sure. I didn't have anyone read this over before I posted it except for myself obviously. I told you guys Kaori was mentioned but not very much! I know Kaori should be a part of Shizuma but i strongly believe that she should be just a memory at this point.

You probably noticed that there were no other characters involved from Strawberry Panic. This was intentional. I honestly don't have many plans for them in this story, seeing as though this is heavily revolving around Nagisa and Shizuma. Don't worry though I do want to include Tamao a little atleast (as a friend not an overly obsessive love rival who thinks she owns Nagisa. I really don't like that Tamao, even though in my head I still can't dismiss it as somewhat true.)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello here is the second chapter for this. It's a little shorter but than the first one but not by too much. I decided to use Tamao here as it seemed appropriate!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

Nagisa was growing worried as the day approached. She and Shizuma were supposed to leave tomorrow morning and Nagisa still had no idea what she should say. She had talked about it with Shizuma a lot during the week and no matter how much Shizuma tried to comfort her and cheer her up, the worry still crept it's way back.

She let out a disgruntled sigh as she sat on the couch watching a random movie. Shizuma had her last final for her class today so she would not be home until later, which Nagisa was a little frustrated over. She still had no idea what she was going to tell her parents and she didn't have her Shizuma to comfort her.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Nagisa jumped from the couch and rushed to the door, she was getting so worked up over this that she asked if Tamao could come over for awhile, so she could try and calm down. Tamao happily agreed of course, she was Nagisa's best friend from school and lived nearby with Miyuki. Nobody was sure if Tamao and Miyuki were in a relationship or not, they seemed close enough, but they always denied it.

Nagisa opened the door and gave Tamao a hug before inviting her in and grabbing her a drink from the fridge. She came back into the living room and handed Tamao the soda she grabbed for her as she sat down on the couch's footrest which was on the opposite side of the small table in the living room. "Thank you for coming, I have no idea what I'm going to do." Nagisa said clearly distressed.

Tamao took a drink of her soda as she set it down on the table looking at Nagisa a little confused. "I didn't have anything else to do. Miyuki went out shopping and I already finished my finals... What is bothering you anyways?"

Nagisa took a deep breath as she rubbed her finger around the edge of the soda can, nervous about the whole situation. "I am going to my parents place for the weekend." Nagisa sighed.

"What is wrong with that? Your parents are very nice." Tamao said a little confused, though she had a lingering suspicion.

"They want me to introduce the person I've been seeing to them." Nagisa said after a momentary silence.

"You haven't told them about Shizuma yet, have you?" Tamao sighed realizing now, why Nagisa was so distressed.

"No, I haven't, but they will know after this weekend."

Tamao had talked about Nagisa with this before, she knew it was a subject that both Nagisa and Shizuma continually avoided but also stressed over. "So how do you plan on telling them?" Tamao asked figuring that was what Nagisa had wanted to talk about.

"I don't know yet... Shizuma says it would probably be best to just sit them down and just tell them. I don't think it's a bad idea but, I'm afraid." Nagisa said as the anxiety became apparent in her voice.

Tamao sighed for a moment trying to think of what to say. Nagisa was clearly having a very hard time with this, like she should be, but it didn't help that Tamao couldn't figure out what to tell her. She thought about it and in the end agreed. "You know, I think Shizuma is right. It might just be best to just tell them. It's simple, short, and straight to the point. The shock value might help distract them a little also."

Nagisa sighed after thinking about it for a minute. "I guess that might be the best thing to do... No matter what the end result is, I am still telling my parents I've been dating a girl seriously for a few years."

"Might as well tell them she has taken your virginity also while your at it." Tamao said with a big grin on her face.

Nagisa's face instantly turned red as she looked up at Tamao shocked. "I can't tell them that!" She exclaimed as Tamao laughed. Nagisa realized that Tamao was joking and couldn't help but smile and laugh a little herself. "Thank you, Tamao. I really needed to laugh a little."

"What are best friends for?" Tamao asked as she took a drink from her soda. "When is Shizuma supposed to back, anyways?"

Nagisa looked up at the clock they had above the door leading into the kitchen. "She should be home in about two hours. We have to pack though when she gets here, we are planning to be on the road pretty early."

"Hmm, that should be plenty of time. Want to go get something to eat quick? I bet it would help calm your nerves." Tamao asked.

Nagisa seemed to perk up a little at the mention of food as she stood from her seat. "That sound good! Let's go to that new bakery they just opened down the street." She said as she put on her shoes.

Tamao had followed her and already had her shoes on as she waited for Nagisa. "You know, I don't know how your still skinny with as many sweets as you eat. You must work out a lot when no one is around."

Nagisa looked at her for a moment a little confused. "Nope, I don't work out."

Tamao looked at her a little amazed wondering how someone could consume so many sweets and still have this figure. "I don't get it! The only physical thing I know you do is with Shizu-" Tamao paused as the realization hit her. Tamao noticed Nagisa eyes widen and face turn beet red as she looked down avoiding eye contact. Tamao sat and though before breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "I can't even imagine what type of things you two do, to burn off all those calories.."

Nagisa cleared her throat as a wave of embarrassment shot over her. "Might I ask how you 'know' that Shizuma and I do that?"

Tamao shrugged. "Well, I mean you can assume that of any couple, but if you must know... The last weekend Shizuma had before graduation from Astrea I was coming back to the room. I was about to enter but when I heard you scream Shizuma's name, I figured that I should probably just come back later." Tamao explained before Nagisa covered her mouth with her hand, a new wave of embarrassment washing over her.

"Alright, I get it, I was a little loud that day." Nagisa said as she released Tamao.

"Well, think what you will but everyone within three rooms distance of ours could hear you. I think you were more than a little loud." Tamao said chuckling a little at Nagisa's discomfort.

Nagisa sighed realizing Tamao was right, that day was supposed to be a nice long date. Shizuma had other ideas though, apparently. Nagisa remained silent for a moment hoping that the subject would drop as the bakery came into sight. "Oh, Tamao there it is!" She said pointing over at the sign that hung from the front of the building.

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

While they were at the bakery, Tamao had got a phone call from her work and had to leave a little early. Nagisa didn't have anything else to do. She had money, a lot of money, she got a monthly allowance from Shizuma but barley spent any at all. She still wasn't very comfortable with it even though Shizuma would bring her shopping and tell her they weren't leaving until she bought something.

She had decided to go home instead and make something for Shizuma to eat when she got home so they could pack and get to sleep early, though she wasn't sure how much she would get. It was true that seeing Tamao and being able to laugh a little helped but as soon as Tamao left, that worry and nervousness came back. She had decided though, she was going to do what Shizuma suggested and just come out with Shizuma by her side.

"So, how is my Nagisa doing?" Shizuma asked as she her arms around Nagisa from behind.

Nagisa jumped a little bit, frightened by the sudden grab. "Sh—Shizuma!" Nagisa screamed a little as she took a deep breath. "You scared me..."

Shizuma smiled as she rested her head on Nagisa's left shoulder. "I love when you scream my name like that, Nagisa."

Nagisa blushed a little as she stirred the rice in the pan in front of her. "I'm glad, your home. I got so nervous today that I had Tamao come over for awhile. She thinks it's probably best to just tell them like you suggested."

Shizuma smiled as she took the utensil Nagisa was stirring with and set it on the counter. Nagisa turned and looked at Shizuma, she had a loving, seductive smile on her face. "Everything will be fine, remember we are doing this together." She said leaning in placing her lips on Nagisa's for a moment. When they separated Shizuma rested her forehead against Nagisa and gazed into her eyes. "Better..?" She asked causing Nagisa to smile.

"Better." Nagisa said softly as Shizuma gave her one last kiss on her forehead before turning towards the fridge. Nagisa was always amazed at how just the slightest show of affection from Shizuma could make everything in her world seem right. She turned back to the stove and grabbed the utensil she was stirring with and called out to Shizuma who was undoubtedly changing out of clothes she wore to school. "Shizuma, dinner is ready, when you are."

Shizuma came back into the kitchen a few minutes later wearing one of Nagisa's button up shirts as she grabbed her food, giving Nagisa a mischievous smile. She took her bowl of rice and went into the living room sitting on the couch looking over to see if Nagisa was coming.

Nagisa gave Shizuma a curious look, knowing she was up to something wearing her shrit. She went into the living room after Shizuma, sitting down next to her as she ate. "So how is it?" She asked as Shizuma ate.

"It's good, but not nearly as good as what I have in store for you later." Shizuma teased as she continued eating.

Nagisa blushed for a moment before remembering that they had to leave the next morning. "Shizuma, we have to get up early. We can't tonight." Nagisa pouted.

Shizuma set her bowl down on the table before turning towards Nagisa. "It's alright, I'll drive fast tomorrow." She said grinning seductively as Nagisa eventually smiled back, caving into her and Shizuma's desires.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is chapter 2. I view Tamao as Nagisa's best friend. I don't like seeing her as this crazy obsessive girl that thinks she owns Nagisa. The next one will be Nagisa arriving at her parents with Shizuma.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**:Well here we are with chapter 3. I hope I'm doing a decent job and people are liking this. (I guess it doesn't matter much because I'm having fun. :D) The only thing I have to say about this one I will discuss in the A/N at the bottom so I don't ruin anything.

* * *

Nagisa's eyes opened quickly as she felt something move on a sensitive spot of her chest. She quickly realized that it was Shizuma who was still fast asleep with her arm stretched across Nagisa's stomach. Nagisa took a breath and laid her head back down, thinking about what happened after Shizuma finished eating the night before. She smiled as she looked over and saw the button up shirt Shizuma was wearing laying in the doorway to their bedroom. Last night was definitely a good night, Nagisa thought as she snuggled close to Shizuma again.

Shizuma stirred from her sleep a little as she tightened her arm around Nagisa's stomach. "Mmm, I love waking up to your bare body against mine." Shizuma said snuggling closer to Nagisa. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked as it hit both of them.

"My parents!" Nagisa shouted as they both scrambled to get out of bed and find their travel bags.

"Where are the bags?" Shizuma asked looking around the room as she put on some clothes.

Nagisa threw on the first shirt she found and went out into the living room looking for the bags, before remembering that they hadn't packed them because of what had occurred after dinner. She went to the closet they were in and grabbed both the bags before making her way back into the bedroom and throwing one to Shizuma as she opened her dresser and frantically started grabbing things. "We were supposed to do this last night!" Nagisa complained as Shizuma filled her bag also.

Shizuma felt a little guilty but at the same time had no regrets about what she and Nagisa had done the night before, still though, the little guilt she did feel won. "I'm sorry, I thought they were already packed. This is all my fault." Shizuma apologized as she zipped up her bag and looked at Nagisa seeking forgiveness.

Nagisa sighed as she zipped up her bag before going over and giving Shizuma a hug. "I can't stay mad at you... Besides I have to admit, last night was fun..." She said with a shy smile as Shizuma kissed her forehead.

"Last night was amazing, just like every other time." Shizuma said as she grabbed the bags and looked at the clock. "Let's get going though, we are already late grab your phone I'll go put the bags in the car."

Nagisa nodded and did one last sweep of the house to make sure everything was in order to be left alone for a few days. "Looks good." She said to herself before going into the kitchen and grabbing her phone from the counter and making her way down to the car where Shizuma was waiting.

"Got your phone?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa got in the car and lifted her phone up to show Shizuma. "All right, then let's get going."

_**A few hours later...**_

"Yes, that street right there." Nagisa said pointing towards the street was coming up. "Take a right, it's the fourth house on the right." She said as her nerves grew. Truthfully, since they left Nagisa had been having a mental breakdown. She knew that there was no turning back no matter how badly she wanted to. When they had entered the town that their parents lived in Nagisa had taken hold of Shizuma's hand and still had not let go even though they were now sitting in her parents driveway.

Nagisa took a deep breath staring at the house and looking back at Shizuma. "Well, I guess it's time." She said nervously as her breathing became a little uneasy with how hard her heart was beating.

Shizuma squeezed her hand one last time before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss for encouragement. Nagisa, though nervous, smiled a little as she let go of Shizuma's hand and opened the passenger door. Shizuma waited for Nagisa to come around the car before taking her hand and motioning Nagisa to move.

Nagisa's heart was racing as she approached the door with Shizuma. She slowly raised her hand and knocked on the door a few times. She was trying her best to look confident, she was sure about her decision but still worried that her parents would not accept it.

"Nagisa, they aren't here." Shizuma said after a moment reading a note that was on the door. Nagisa was so focused on trying to stay calm and collective that she didn't even notice this piece of paper which should have been obvious on the big red door.

Nagisa read the note and sighed. "Looks like they won't be here until really late tonight. She told us to go ahead and go to sleep before they get back." Nagisa felt slightly relieved but at the same time now she had to wait a little longer and she knew that her nervousness would come back later, when she tried to fall asleep. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I still have a key though, so I'll open the door and we can bring our stuff to my old room."

Shizuma placed a hand on Nagisa's shoulder knowing that she was a little relieved but still extremely stressed. "I'll go get the bags, why don't you go get a glass of water and take a seat." Shizuma suggested as Nagisa turned to her and nodded in agreement before going into the house. Shizuma had gone and grabbed the bags as Nagisa came back to the front door to show her to her room.

Shizuma followed Nagisa up the stairs and down the hall to the first door on the right. Nagisa opened the door and took a step in as Shizuma followed. This was Nagisa's room, the one she had grown up in. It wasn't as big as the room they had at their own place but it was comfortable enough for having two people in it. The room was pretty empty except for the desk, bed, and dresser that remained from when Nagisa moved out. Nagisa had took a seat on her bed as Shizuma set the bags down on the empty desk. "So this is your old room? Even though it's empty it suits you." Shizuma got a weird vibe off of being there, it seemed to be a happy place, she liked it.

Nagisa laughed a little as she patted the bed next to her trying to get Shizuma to sit with her. "I don't know how it can suit me, it's just a room." Nagisa said looking around her room remembering all the things she used to have in there that were now either in storage or in her and Shizuma's bedroom at home.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain. I guess it just makes me happy that you are sharing this part of your life with me." Shizuma said a slight blush apparent on her face. Nagisa smiled and grabbed her hand before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else." She said with a smile before sighing as another thought entered her mind. "I guess if you look at it like that though, I am going to be sharing the biggest part of my life with you tomorrow, when my parents are here." She said as Shizuma put her arm around Nagisa's shoulder and pulled her closer. Nagisa responded by resting her head on Shizuma's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright, Nagisa. I'm sure they will be a little taken back at first but, I'm sure your happiness is what is most important to them." Shizuma said as the two sat on her bed thinking about the day ahead of them.

_**Later that Night...**_

Nagisa and Shizuma had unpacked and taken a shower before they decided that they should find something to eat. They decided it might be best to not mess up the kitchen especially since her parents might just use that against them if things go badly. Instead Shizuma suggested they order a pizza.

"Shizuma, I don't feel right paying for it. I mean, it's not my money." Nagisa said knowing that she was fighting a losing battle as Shizuma turned to her with a sigh.

"Nagisa, how many times have I told you, that money is yours. You should not feel guilty about it. I gave you that money so you could buy what you want. I don't want to see you exhausted again like at Christmas when you bought that gift. You were pushing yourself to hard with college and a job, you barley got any sleep." Shizuma said in a serious tone, this was a battle that had been fought many times but never lost by Shizuma.

"It still doesn't feel right though." Nagisa argued weakly knowing that any minute Shizuma would order it herself and use Nagisa's card to pay.

Shizuma sighed, this was something that really did annoy her, mainly because she wanted Nagisa to be happy and not feel guilty about it. "Nagisa, you have been my girlfriend for years. The only other thing I can think of that would make it acceptable is to marry you." She said in a teasing yet serious manner.

Nagisa froze for a second at the word marry, she never thought she would hear Shizuma say it before herself. She shook her head dismissing the thought. "Even if we were married I still think I would feel guilty. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having money like this and I feel like I'm leeching off you." Nagisa said sighing towards the end.

Shizuma went over and gave Nagisa a hug before apologizing. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to go so far. I really don't want you to feel like a leech though. I love you with all my heart and it scared me when you were so exhausted this past Christmas."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't feel so guilty, after all it was your Christmas present to me." Nagisa said letting her guilt fade a little.

Shizuma smiled and pulled away from Nagisa before handing her the phone. "I want pepperoni." She said as Nagisa took the phone rolling her eyes as she dialed the number.

The pizza had come and gone as Nagisa and Shizuma sat on the couch watching old movies Nagisa's parents owned. Somehow they had also found a bottle of wine and decided to indulge a little as they cuddled on the couch.

Some hours later Shizuma let out a yawn. "Nagisa, I'm getting tired are you ready for bed?" She asked knowing Nagisa had more wine then she did. She had originally intended to have Nagisa drink a little to hopefully calm her nerves so she could sleep, but Nagisa ended up drinking a lot more than she should have. Shizuma sighed as she helped Nagisa to her feet and up the stairs and into her room.

Shizuma sat Nagisa down on the bed and decided for Nagisa's sake that it might be best to sleep on the floor just in case her parents decided to check on her. They would probably be curious with Shizuma in the room but, then again they might just think she was Nagisa's friend until they were told otherwise. Shizuma stripped down to her undergarments so she could change into more comfortable clothing to sleep in. Just as she was about to put on a her pajama pants she felt two warm arms wrap around her bare stomach. She was about to say something but Nagisa had already pulled her back and pushed her onto the bed. "Nagisa..."

Nagisa shushed Shizuma by placing a finger on her mouth as she straddled Shizuma and began taking her own shirt off. "I want to show you how much I love you." Nagisa said as she leaned down placing a kiss on Shizuma's lips. Shizuma tried to get Nagisa to stop but, Nagisa grabbed her arms and put her weight on them, essentially pinning Shizuma to her bed.

"Nagisa, not right now. It's getting late, what if your parents come home?" Shizuma tried reasoning but it fell on deaf ears as Nagisa started placing soft kisses on Shizuma's neck and shoulders.

The sensations Shizuma was feeling made it harder and harder to fight back as her own desires flared deep within her. She took a deep breath trying to keep calm, but it was to no avail, she became lost in her own desires as Nagisa slowly worked her way down removing the small piece of clothing that kept her lips from Shizuma's bare chest.

Nagisa smiled mischievously as she threw Shizuma's bra across the room and continued farther down her chest with her soft kisses.

_Flick_

Both Shizuma and Nagisa looked up alert as the light's in the room came on. They both looked over to the door to see a woman standing there with Shizuma's bra on her shoulder. Both Nagisa and Shizuma remained frozen staring at the woman unsure of what to say.

She seemed to read their minds though as they stared. "Don't say anything. We will talk in the morning." She said before taking the bra and throwing it back at Shizuma. "Cover yourself and put some clothes on," she said in a somewhat demanding tone as Shizuma just simply nodded. The door closed behind the woman and Shizuma took a deep breath looking up at Nagisa who had seemed to regain her all her senses, especially fear which was very evident by the look in her eyes.

Nagisa got off Shizuma and let her get up as Shizuma put her pajamas and gave Nagisa a shirt to wear. "Are you alright, Nagisa? Shizuma asked as she leaned in and gave Nagisa hug after a long silence. "It's alright, Nagisa. Think of it this way she gets to calm down over night and I'm still here, so that must be a good sign." She said trying to cheer Nagisa up but she knew that it wouldn't work.

Nagisa wrapped her arms around Shizuma realizing she hadn't said anything yet. "Well, at least they know now, right?" Nagisa said uneasily. Shizuma didn't say anything she just tightened her embrace around Nagisa knowing that anything she said at this point would be null and void. After a few minutes they had laid down on Nagisa's bed, Nagisa refusing to let Shizuma sleep on the floor. Nagisa needed Shizuma right now and she knew that as they both eventually fell asleep in each others arms, both worrying about the day to come.

* * *

**A/N: ** **This authors note has major spoilers for this chapter. I suggest reading the chapter before reading this note. **Well there it is! I originally had planned for the parents to be there but I couldn't think of a good way to explain Shizuma showing up without just saying right there when they meet. (I never wanted them to meet like that and right as I got to the part where she knocked on the door it hit me that I should make them not home. Better yet, let's have there secret get discovered by there overwhelming desires for each other. I was thinking Shizuma would be the one to lose control but I then figured that they could just say that Nagisa was being forced so it wasn't real. So let's get Nagisa tipsy and let her go at it!)

Right what I was mentioning in the author's note up above is that I was unsure about the pizza scene. It's never said how much money Nagisa really has though I'm trying to get the point across that it's enough to not worry about anything really. I did that scene with something in mind but then kind of changed it midway through. it's kind of a rocky scene in my eyes and I will be going back to it, because right now I am happy enough with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here is chapter 4! The dreaded day. **Quick update! I am working on this story as much as I can and I should be able to have chapter 5 out by tomorrow morning if I'm not to tired after work (boo night shift) If I don't by tomorrow morning it will definitely be done by tomorrow night along with more chapters beyond that. This is my first fanfic as previously mentioned and I've just been posting it as I go (doing a quick read through with some editing.) I will be better prepared for future stories. I just started this one about 12 hours ago and this is what I have accomplished so far. I have just been winging it at the moment, but the rest of it is being planned out. Thankfully I already have an idea of what is going to happen so it shouldn't delay it at all. Hopefully you are enjoying it so far though! Feedback would be great so I know what I need to work on :D****  
**

Disclaimer: I not own any of these characters.

* * *

The light shone through the window as Shizuma stirred from her sleep still holding her beloved, Nagisa tightly in her arms. She had not gotten much sleep and knew that Nagisa hadn't either. Shizuma shook her head thinking about what was to come. She had no idea how she was going to face Nagisa's mother, especially after what had happened the night before, she was nervous herself. At first, Shizuma wasn't sure why she was nervous exactly, she was usually calm, collective, and in charge of every situation thrown her direction, so why now was she feeling nervous? She had thought about that all week before coming here and she had only realized a few days ago that she was nervous, because she wanted Nagisa's parents to accept their relationship, so Nagisa would be happy.

Shizuma sighed as she looked over at the clock. "I can't believe it's already 9:30." She mumbled as she leaned in and gave Nagisa a kiss on her forehead as Nagisa's eyes slowly opened. "Nagisa, it's 9:30 already we should get up." Shizuma said with a heavy sigh knowing that this was going to be one of the hardest days Nagisa has ever had. Not only that, but it would be the hardest thing they ever had to overcome in their relationship, thus far.

Nagisa laid there for a moment and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess it won't be as hard. They obviously know I'm with you after what happened last night." Nagisa said thinking back to seeing her mom with Shizuma's bra on her shoulder, for some reason this managed to bring a weak smile to her face. "I can't believe it landed on her." She mumbled.

Shizuma smiled and hugged Nagisa as they sat up in her bed. "How do you think I feel? The first thing your mother ever tells me is to put my clothes on after giving me my bra back." Shizuma said causing Nagisa to laugh a little. "I think we should probably get changed and go downstairs though, I'm sure your parents are waiting for us. I know you're nervous, because I am also, but I think it's a good thing that I'm still here with you even after that." Shizuma said trying to reassure Nagisa and herself that everything was going to be alright.

Nagisa nodded feeling a little better as she stood up from her bed and went to her travel bag to find some clothes. "Yea, I guess you have a point. We could both be sleeping in the car somewhere between here and home right now." She said trying to joke about the situation though she was still very nervous.

Shizuma got up and changed herself as Nagisa waited by the door for her, trying her best to stay positive. Shizuma stood in front of Nagisa modeling for a second after she got changed. "How do I look...? Acceptable?" She asked as Nagisa checked her head to toe.

"I think it looks fine." Nagisa said with a weak smile as Shizuma came over and gave her a brief kiss before taking her hand.

"Are you ready?" She asked as her own nerves started growing rapidly. Nagisa could only swallow and nod as her heart started beating faster and faster. Shizuma had opened the bedroom door and together, they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Nagisa's parents were still eating breakfast.

There was an awkward silence as Nagisa and Shizuma stood hand in hand in front of Mr. and Mrs. Aoi. There nerves were at their peak right now and they couldn't bring themselves to say anything as Mrs. Aoi eyed Shizuma up. Shizuma suddenly felt tiny among giants, she was not used to this feeling and it didn't help that she knew Mrs. Aoi had seen her practically nude the night before with her daughter.

Mr. Aoi noticed the room grow silent and lifted his head from the newspaper he was reading to look at his wife. She had her stone cold gaze set on Shizuma. "I know that look, that must mean Nagisa and her boyfriend have finally woke up." He said turning around surprised to see another girl standing hand in hand with his daughter. "I.. I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect! I was informed that she would be bringing her boyfriend." Mr. Aoi apologized as he got out of his seat and gave Nagisa a hug. "It's good to see you again Nagisa. I've missed you so much and I'm sorry, like I said I thought you would be bringing your boyfriend."

Shizuma knew Nagisa was freezing up so she squeezed her hand to give her confidence which Nagisa immediately reacted to knowing that sooner or later, her father would find out. She was still confused as to why he didn't know though. Nagisa's mother had clearly seen what they were doing the night before. Nagisa cleared her throat and took a deep breath, it was now or never she thought. "Dad... You weren't misinformed, I did bring the person I am currently in a relationship with. It's just that he is actually... Well...her." Nagisa said boldly at first and then kind of mumbling towards the end.

Nagisa's father stood up straight and took a step back looking at both of them still very much surprised by what his daughter had just told him. He took a deep breath before he could finally piece together a coherent sentence. "So, you mean that boyfriend you've told us so much about, is actually...her?" He said still a little unsure of what he should say at a time like this.

Nagisa dropped her gaze to the floor afraid of what her father would say. "Yes, sir. I have been dating Shizuma long before I graduated from Miator." She said with a heavy sigh getting ready for the yelling that she was sure was about to happen.

Mr. Aoi looked at his daughter and then up to Shizuma. Shizuma immediately realized that and straightened her posture trying to swallow her nerves. "So that means, that you are my daughters... G..girlfriend?" He stuttered.

Shizuma took a deep breath calming her nerves just enough to say something. "Yes, I am your daughters girlfriend." She said a bit more confidently than she thought she would. Nagisa had lifted her head to see her fathers expression after Shizuma confirmed it.

Mr. Aoi had a confused look on his face as he turned and sat down at the table. Nagisa and Shizuma were thoroughly confused at his actions. "Please take a seat we made you breakfast." He said trying to collect his thoughts a little as Nagisa and Shizuma looked at each other confused before taking a seat next to each other. There was a long silence at the table as Nagisa and Shizuma both glanced back and forth between Mr. and Mrs. Aoi.

Mrs. Aoi didn't say anything she just kept a stone cold glare on Shizuma the whole time, whereas Mr. Aoi had a more confused but surprised look on his face. Mr. Aoi sighed and looked at Nagisa with a serious look on his face. "Nagisa, I already know the answer, but I need to hear it from you to put my mind at ease." He said looking up at Shizuma and then back down to his daughter. "Do you love this woman?" He asked as Nagisa nodded her head. "Nagisa I want to hear you say it. Do you have intimate feelings for this woman?"

Nagisa took Shizuma's hand that was resting on the table in her own and looked at her father with a determined look. "Yes, father I love, Shizuma. I don't know how I would live without her." Nagisa said in serious tone.

Mr. Aoi nodded and looked at Shizuma. "I'm sorry to be so pushy seeing as though we just met but, the same question to you. Do you have intimate feelings for my daughter?" He asked keeping the same serious look he had when he asked Nagisa.

Shizuma felt Nagisa squeeze her hand to give her all the courage she needed to stand up to Nagisa's father. "Yes, sir. My life revolves around you daughter's happiness. I do everything I can to make sure she is happy. I love her more than anything in this world." She said looking down at Nagisa with a warm smile on her face.

Mr. Aoi smiled as he turned his attention back to Nagisa who was blushing a little. He put a hand on Nagisa's shoulder getting her attention. "Nagisa, I know your nervous right now, but I want to tell you that though it's not the easiest thing for a father to swallow. I approve of your decision, as long as your happy." Nagisa looked over at Shizuma as they both shared a smile before being interrupted by Mrs. Aoi clearing her throat. Shizuma and Nagisa both felt that unease overtake them again as they slowly look towards Mrs. Aoi.

"I suppose you want my approval also?" She asked a little harshly as she kept her eyes on Shizuma.

Shizuma looked down at the table as Nagisa spoke up. "Mom, you weren't supposed to find out like that. I'm very sorry, it's not Shizuma's fault." Nagisa apologized as she bowed her head towards her mother.

Mr. Aoi thoroughly confused now spoke up. "You knew about this, dear?" He asked looking at his wife questioningly.

"No, I didn't know until I had Shizuma's bra thrown at me last night." She said coldly looking at her husband who yet again, was surprised.

Shizuma figured this might be the best time for her to speak up because she was sure Mr. Aoi would probably question. "If I may?" She said trying not to be rude as Mr. and Mrs. Aoi turned their attention to her. "I would like to apologize for last night. You have every right not to like me after what you saw last night, but I assure you it was just a slight misunderstanding."

"What part of you being topless with my daughter did I misunderstand?" Mrs. Aoi questioned as her icy gaze turned back to Shizuma.

Shizuma looked down at the table briefly feeling very uncomfortable with the gaze she had attracted. "Well, you see, Nagisa was nervous like I am about introducing me to you. So when we ordered food last night, I decided it may help Nagisa calm down a little bit if she has some wine. She has been having trouble sleeping all week, her nerves have been so bad. I figured the wine would drown out her nerves a little so she could sleep and at least face this morning with a little sleep on her side." Shizuma explained as Mrs. Aoi's look turned a little more grim.

"So you got my daughter drunk and took her to bed? Is that what you are trying to say?" Mrs. Aoi asked never taking her eyes off Shizuma.

Nagisa looked over at her mother with a serious look. "Mother that is enough! It's not her fault, she offered me some wine and I went overboard. She tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen. What happened in the room was also my fault. Shizuma was originally going to sleep on the floor and when she was changing into her pajamas I went after her and the end result was what happened." Nagisa explained before taking a deep breath feeling a little better, but that was quickly drowned out by a feeling of sadness. "You don't have to keep attacking, Shizuma. If you don't like us together than say it. At least then, we will know if we should leave or not."

Shizuma looked at Nagisa a little worried, she had never seen Nagisa stand up to anyone like that before, she was amazed. Shizuma was very proud of Nagisa that she would stand up for her like that, but at the same time she was now very worried. Nagisa had just given her mom the option between making the rest of the day decent and terrible.

Mrs. Aoi paused for a moment stunned that Nagisa actually spoke out like that, it was new she was not used to this. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go after you like, it's just that Nagisa is our only daughter and though, we both want her to be happy, it was just a shock meeting you like I did. I was being very critical and I'm sorry." She said bowing a little towards Shizuma.

Shizuma had a dumbfounded look on her face as Mrs. Aoi bowed. "There is no reason to apologize. Trust me, I really didn't want you to meet me like that either." She said a little bewildered, scratching the back of her head.

Mr. Aoi let out a sigh as he freely spoke what was on his mind. "Well, I guess I should just be happy that I don't have to worry about Nagisa getting pregnant."

Shizuma let out a sigh as she nodded in agreement saying the first thing that was on her mind. "You're not the only one. There would be kids running all over the place if she could get pregnant." Shizuma immediately realized what she said as Mr. Aoi looked up at her with a shocked look on his face as they heard a thud from the other side of the table. They all looked over to see Mrs. Aoi passed out face down. Shizuma instantly turned to Mr. Aoi and apologized repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think before I spoke!"

Mr. Aoi cleared his throat as he stood from the table. "It's fine don't worry about it." He said uneasily still a little shocked. "Let's just forget that was ever said for all of our sakes?" He said as he carried his wife out the kitchen towards their room.

Shizuma looked over at Nagisa's whose face was redder than the hair on her head. "Nagisa, are you alright?" Shizuma asked feeling her forehead to make sure she didn't have a temperature

"Fine." Nagisa finally said as she stood from the table and cleared her throat. "Maybe we should go outside and get some fresh air. Perhaps, let dad deal with mom when she wakes up. Hopefully once that is done with she still won't want to kill you." Nagisa chuckled half-heartedly.

Shizuma sighed as she followed Nagisa out of the kitchen and up to Nagisa's room to grab their things. "Yea, hopefully she doesn't. I was telling the truth after all." Nagisa just simply shook her head with a smile on her face as they entered her room. "Hey, Nagisa before I forget, make sure to bring your phone."

Nagisa looked at Shizuma a little confused as she grabbed the phone. "Why do you keep telling me to bring my phone, are you expecting someone to call it?" She asked a little curious now.

Shizuma simply gave Nagisa a mischievous smirk. "You could say that."

* * *

**A/N: **Well there it was. I had and still do have a lot of mixed feelings on this scene to be honest. I wanted Nagisa's dad to be more open with it which I think I got through clear enough and I wanted Nagisa's mom to really need a push. I tried changing shizuma's attitude a little towards the end but, I tried to keep her nervous just like Nagisa because this is a very important thing for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** I lied in that quick update! I forgot I would be up before I left for work so I got this done and might have chapter 6 up by tomorrow morning depending on if I work on it now or go back to sleep. Anyways here is Chapter 5. I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

**Clairfication: **The section labeled (Taking a few steps back and following Shizuma into the kitchen this time.) is just changing POV from Nagisa to Shizuma and going back to the point where they entered the house. It was my first time every trying something like that so tell me if it worked or how I could make it work if it didnt, please!

* * *

"You're sure this is the best thing to get them?" Shizuma asked looking at the cake she had bought as an apology to Nagisa's parents. They had gone out for a few hours and looked around town hoping that Mr. Aoi had enough time to calm his wife down before they got back.

Nagisa smiled and nodded at Shizuma as they walked to the car to go back to the house. "Yep, where do you think I got my love for sweets?" She asked seeming to be somewhat back to normal. She had been nervous all week and Shizuma was happy to see that her girlfriend was now returning to the cheerful, bubbly girl that she loved.

Shizuma on the other hand was still somewhat nervous about the whole situation. She knew that she would have to undoubtedly face Mrs. Aoi when she got back, at this point she was just hoping that she would survive getting in the front door. "Well" She sighed starting the car and looking over at Nagisa. "Here we go..." She said nervously.

"Don't worry Shizuma, I'm sure she will be fine, though I do admit I've never seen her feint." Nagisa said thinking about that morning, which unfortunately did not help Shizuma's nerves one bit. In fact they just made her more nervous knowing that she was the first to push Mrs. Aoi like that.

* * *

**When they arrive back at the house...**

Shizuma reached into the back seat and grabbed the cake she bought with a big sigh as she got out of the car and followed Nagisa to the front door, half expecting to be attacked at random. "Oh, big red front door leading to my personal hell, I have never been less enthusiastic to see you." Shizuma said as Nagisa stopped in front of her turning to give her a quick kiss.

"Everything will be fine, Shizuma." Nagisa said trying to reassure her. "My mom is probably just in shock. The fact that she apologized this morning though is a good thing." Nagisa said with her hands on Shizuma's shoulders.

"Yea, I'm sure it was. That is until I made her feint by blurting a nice summary of our sex life." Shizuma said taking a deep breath. "I guess it's now or never though, if I don't apologize things could get worse and who knows, maybe she will accept it and us?"

Nagisa just simply smiled and nodded as she turned and opened the front door for Shizuma. "I don't see any knife wielding mothers yet. I think your safe for now." She joked as Shizuma walked by smiling from Nagisa's joke. Shizuma knew she was probably making a big deal out of this for nothing, but then again, Mrs. Aoi didn't say much this morning and had met Shizuma in a pretty shocking manner.

"Ah, Nagisa, Shizuma welcome back. What is it that you have there?" Mr. Aoi asked with his head poking over the back of the couch looking towards the girls.

"Shizuma, wanted to apologize so we got you and mom a cake." Nagisa replied taking off her shoes.

"Ah, well if that is the case, there is no need to apologize to me. You're mother is in the kitchen. I can't tell you her mood though, because she hasn't really said anything except for mumbling Shizuma's name a little in her sleep.

Shizuma gave a very nervous laugh as she looked down at the cake and up to the kitchen with a heavy sigh. "It's not to late to turn back is it?" She asked still standing by the front door with the cake in hand.

Nagisa knew that Shizuma would probably need some help so she decided to do the one thing she knew would make Shizuma act, as she leaned in close to her ear. "If you do this, I'll make sure you're rewarded properly later tonight." She whispered a little huskily causing Shizuma to blush.

"To the kitchen it is!" Shizuma exclaimed as she immediately started walking with her game face on.

Mr. Aoi raised an eyebrow at Nagisa confused. "What did you say to her to get her to do that? She was a nervous wreck one second, the next she seemed like king of the world." He said as Nagisa looked away from him blushing pretty heavily.

"D—Don't worry about it, dad." She said a little embarrassed as she looked over to the kitchen trying to see if Shizuma was talking to her mom yet.

"Nagisa, I would really like to talk to you a bit if you don't mind, just me and you." Mr. Aoi asked as Nagisa smiled and nodded before going over and taking a seat in a chair near him.

Mr. Aoi cleared his throat knowing this was going to be an awkward conversation for the both of them, but he felt it was necessary to know a little bit about the woman his daughter was seeing, especially because until that morning he thought it was a guy. "So, you and Shizuma are an actual couple?"

Nagisa sighed a little inside knowing this conversation would eventually show it's face. "Yes, dad. Shizuma is my girlfriend. She has been since just before my first year at Astrea ended." Nagisa always had an easier time talking to her father, he was a very caring man and the fact that he decided to accept them together this morning made it all the easier, though she was sure he was still struggling to wrap his mind around the thought. She decided that just answering his questions truthfully would be the best option and show that she really did love Shizuma.

"So that boyfriend you met in college then... He was just a lie, wasn't he?" He asked, even though the answer was pretty obvious he had wanted to hear it just to be sure.

"Yes, it was a lie. I've never had a boyfriend, dad." She said with a sigh, she hated lying, especially to her parents.

Mr. Aoi leaned back in his seat nodding his head as he sorted his thoughts. "Well, after this morning I think it's safe to assume that you're relationship with Shizuma is going well." He said causing Nagisa to blush again.

"Y—Yea, It's going great..." She said feeling pretty embarrassed as she looked into the kitchen surprised to see Shizuma sitting at the table with her mom talking.

"Well, that is good. I really am happy for you, Nagisa. I'm still just trying to get over the idea that your boyfriend is actually a girl. Either way, your still my daughter and you still and always will have my approval." He said as Nagisa came over and gave him a hug.

"Thank you dad. I was so nervous this whole week that you wouldn't accept my decision, Shizuma has been going crazy at home trying to keep me calm." Nagisa said still hugging her dad.

Mr. Aoi was smiling as the pieces fell into place in his mind. "Speaking of home. You said you were living with a girl you went to Astrea with and were dating this imaginary guy on the side. You had this planned since you graduated, didn't you?" He asked as Nagisa gave a little nervous laugh and hugged her dad harder.

"Details, are not important!" Nagisa said as her father rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, at least you can't get pregnant." He mumbled as Nagisa's phone started ringing. She had never been more happy in her life for that phone ringing as she went and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" She said putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Nagisa, is Shizuma around?" Miyuki asked over the phone as Nagisa looked into the kitchen. She saw Shizuma on her hands and knees at Mrs. Aoi's feet apologizing.

"Yea, she is here but, she may need a minute." Nagisa said a little shocked to see Shizuma on her hands and knees apologizing.

"What is going on? I can call back if she is busy, but I do need to talk to her today."

"Well, she is on her hands and knees at my mom's feet right now. I don't know what she is saying though." Nagisa said never taking her eyes off of the scene she never thought she would see in a million years.

"Take a picture, and call me back right away." Miyuki explained as she hung up. Nagisa didn't even have to think about it as she turned her phones camera towards Shizuma. As soon as she had it, she sent it to Miyuki and called her back.

Miyuki answered the phone laughing. "Wow, Nagisa! Your mom must be a scary woman for Shizuma to do that!" Miyuki laughed.

"Well, it's a long story but let's just say, Shizuma hasn't had a very good streak of luck with her yet." Nagisa said noticing that Shizuma was getting up off the floor. "Oh, she is getting up one second." Nagisa said as she walked in and held the phone out for Shizuma. "It's Miyuki." She said noticing shizuma's face light up a little.

* * *

**Taking a few steps back and following Shizuma into the kitchen this time...**

"To the kitchen it is!" Shizuma exclaimed as she immediately started walking with her game face on. It didn't last long though, as soon as she entered the kitchen she realized she was now in the lion's den, holding food at that. She noticed that the Mrs. Aoi had not heard her enter yet so she decided to take charge and walk over to her holding out the cake as an offering as she bowed her head. "Mrs. Aoi, I'm sorry. I hope you will accept this as an apology."

Mrs. Aoi turned around surprised, looking down at Shizuma as a momentary silence fell over them. She grabbed the cake from Shizuma hands and put it on the counter before turning back to Shizuma. "Take a seat at the table." She said as Shizuma nodded and made her way to the table taking a seat at the opposite end from Mrs. Aoi.

Shizuma took a deep breath as Mrs. Aoi remained silent giving her that same icy stare that she had earlier that morning. "Mrs. Aoi, this morning what I said... I'm really sorry. I..."

"You weren't thinking, right?" Mrs. Aoi coldly stated interrupting Shizuma.

Shizuma was speechless for a moment realizing that Mrs. Aoi was definitely a formidable opponent. "Y—Yes, I wasn't thinking. I just said it when it hit my mind." Shizuma admitted with a sigh.

Mrs. Aoi remained silent for a moment making Shizuma feel very small and uneasy. "Do you love my daughter?" She asked to Shizuma's surprise.

Shizuma looked up at Mrs. Aoi a little surprised and really confused. "Yes, I love her with all my being." Shizuma said confidently staring back at Mrs. Aoi. She knew a straight truthful answer would be best there.

Mrs. Aoi looked away from Shizuma for a moment. "How long have you been seeing her?" She asked never breaking her serious tone.

"We have officially been a couple since before her first year ended at Miator." Shizuma said noticing Mrs. Aoi let out a sigh. Perhaps, this lion wasn't as fierce as Shizuma had thought.

"Have you two ever talked about living together?" Mrs. Aoi asked still unaware that the room mate Nagisa had been living with was Shizuma.

Shizuma just smiled awkwardly as she hesitantly spoke. "Well, actually..." Shizuma paused seeing that icy cold glare from the other side of the table again. "Yes, we had talked about it... When she was at Miator." Shizuma said keeping her awkward smile. She wasn't lying after all they really did talk about it back then.

Mrs. Aoi sighed realizing that now that Shizuma was the roommate. She was quickly understanding how far along and serious her daughter's relationship with Shizuma was. "Do you take good care of her at home?" She asked before answering the question herself. "Well, I guess I already know that answer. It sounds like your physical relationship is going fine and you're here now being introduced as her girlfriend."

Shizuma bowed her head at the mention of what she said that morning. "I'm really sorry. I never wanted any of that to happen. Including last night when you first saw me. If could redo this weekend I would."

The table went silent as Mrs. Aoi stood from her chair and got a drink of water at the sink. "You know, I imagined Nagisa would be the one saying that, not you."

Shizuma lifted her head and looked at Mrs. Aoi realizing that she had a point as she looked out of the kitchen at Nagisa, who was speaking with her father. "You're right. She should be, but she is stronger than that. She has been comforting me all day along with keeping calm herself. When we attended Miator it was the other way around. I remember when we first met, it is something I will never forget, it was the start of the best thing to ever happen to me." Shizuma rambled forgetting as she kept her eyes on Nagisa, smiling in the process. "I really do love her. I want nothing more than to be make her happy."

Mrs. Aoi simply stood and listened as Shizuma spilled her heart out for anyone to hear, she could tell that what Shizuma was saying was the truth, especially by the way she was looking at Nagisa. Mrs. Aoi took a deep breath and cleared her throat getting Shizuma's attention. "I can tell by the way that you two look at each other that you really are in love. That being said, I will only ask one thing of you." She said waiting for Shizuma to acknowledge her.

Shizuma realized that she was just one step away from getting Mrs. Aoi's approval so she did something that shocked not only Mrs. Aoi but herself included. Shizuma stood from her seat and got on her hands and knees at Mrs. Aoi's feet and bowed her head. "I will do anything to get your approval, of me and Nagisa's relationship. It would mean the world to both of us."

Mrs. Aoi was a little shocked at the reaction that Shizuma gave her. She didn't know much about Shizuma but she could tell just by looking at her that this was something she had never done before. She cleared her throat regaining her thoughts. "Shizuma, I will give you both my approval, but my approval comes with a warning. If you ever do anything to hurt my daughter, I will find you." She said in a very serious tone.

Shizuma lifted her head with a smile on her face as she looked at Mrs. Aoi. "I couldn't even imagine hurting her in anyway possible. I love her and that will never change."

"Good, now stand up you look ridiculous." Mrs. Aoi said as Nagisa entered the kitchen holding the phone out to Shizuma.

Shizuma looked down at the phone and back to Mrs. Aoi for a second. "If you will please excuse me, I know what this call is about. I really need to take it." Mrs. Aoi nodded as Shizuma left the kitchen.

Nagisa sighed now that she was alone with her mom. "Mom, about Shizuma, she didn't mean to say that this morning. She really is sorry and it would mean so much to me if you could accept her as my girlfriend."

Mrs. Aoi sighed as she gave Nagisa a hug. "Nagisa, this isn't the easiest thing to accept." She said feeling Nagisa slouch a little in her arms. "That being said though, I think you and Shizuma have a bright future together, I am very happy for the both of you." She said reluctantly as Nagisa looked up at her wide eyed.

"You mean...?" Nagisa didn't have to finish the question because her mom was nodding with a smile on her face. Nagisa smiled brightly as a tear came to her eye and she embraced her mother tighter. "Thank you mom, this means so much to me."

* * *

**The phone call...**

Shizuma took the phone from Nagisa's hand and made her way up to Nagisa's room where she could talk in private. "Hello, Miyuki do you have it yet?"

"Yes, it was finished today, when do you want to meet?"

"How about tomorrow around noon, we can have lunch." Shizuma said standing in Nagisa's room.

"Alright, tomorrow at noon then, we can go to that burger place we passed when we entered the town." Miyuki said looking at the object of Shizuma's desire.

"Sounds good, I will see you tomorrow, and Miyuki. Thank you for doing this. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"You are my best friend Shizuma and this is a big deal. Don't worry about it, I couldn't say no even if I had wanted to. I'll see you tomorrow though, Tamao came with and we are going to visit the theater in town." Miyuki said as they said there goodbyes and hung up. Shizuma took a deep breath relieved that everything was going according to plan as she heard the door open behind her.

Shizuma turned to see Nagisa leaning against the door frame with a grin on her face. "Nagisa, are you alright?" Shizuma asked not expecting to see Nagisa like this, especially today of all days.

Nagisa walked in and closed the door behind her as she went over to Shizuma and placed a kiss on her lips before pushing her back onto the bed. "I've never imagined you would beg for approval, Shizuma." Nagisa said crawling over Shizuma and giving her another soft kiss. "I am happy though, now I think it's time for that reward I promised you."

"Nagisa, what if your parents walk in again?" Shizuma asked even though her hands were already all over Nagisa. Shizuma's lack of self restraint when it came to Nagisa would probably get her in trouble one day.

Nagisa laughed a little. "Don't worry they are making dinner, we have at least twenty minutes." She said smiling as Shizuma grinned.

"Nagisa, where did you learn to become so daring?" Shizuma asked playfully as Nagisa started placing soft kisses on her neck.

"I learned from the best." She said in between kisses.

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is chapter 5! I personally feel that I've changed Nagisa's attitude a little. I want her to be a little more daring and grown up like she should be considering this is a few years after the show. The daring part though I would imagine become part of her just by being Shizuma's girlfriend. Shizuma on the other hand I wanted to show a little bit softer more caring side to her. I do try and take her back to her proud self that I imagine her to be every once in awhile and I think that will only continue with the plans I have for the remaining chapters. At this point I don't know how many more it is because I'm just going by the idea of. It's done when it's done. :) I should have chapter 6 up tomorrow sometime or even possibly tonight if I feel motivated enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here is chapter 6! This chapter was originally supposed to cover more but, I got a little carried away having fun with Shizuma and Nagisa, I hope you don't mind!

* * *

Dinner had taken a little longer to make than expected and Nagisa and Shizuma were already pretty worn out from the stressful day they had just faced together. After the brief love making session they had both fallen asleep in each others arms just like they did at home. Mrs. Aoi had been calling up the stairs for Nagisa for a minute before she finally decided to go check and see what she was doing.

"Nagisa, dinner is rea..." She said walking into Nagisa's room and finding her daughter asleep next to Shizuma. It was apparent what had happened, there were clothes laying scattered on the floor by her bed, but the most prominent piece of clothing were the purple undergarments that were laying against the white duvet towards the end of the bed. "Nagisa." She said firmly as the girl stirred from her sleep moving the blanket just enough to expose that Shizuma still had her bra on.

Nagisa turned her head towards the sound and flinched causing Shizuma to wake up a little violently as she sat up taking the duvet with her exposing Nagisa's bare chest. Nagisa's face turned bright red as she covered herself with her arms and looked away from her mom embarrassed. Shizuma realized quickly what was going on and wrapped Nagisa up in the duvet they were sharing.

"So what is the excuse this time? Neither one of you are drunk, so that one won't work!" Mrs. Aoi said somewhat loudly glaring at Shizuma.

"Well, to be honest. I find your daughter irresistible." Shizuma said with a blank expression on her face, saying what felt right at the time. They really didn't have an excuse except for they loved each other. She knew telling her it was a reward for apologizing earlier wouldn't work, so she just said the next best thing in her mind.

Mrs. Aoi took a deep breath as her glare softened. "I accepted you as my daughter's girlfriend. I suppose it's only right that you two would eventually do something like this. Why I keep catching you two doing this is beyond me though!" She said calming her nerves as she turned for the door. "I never thought I would have to say this, especially twice in the same weekend but, put some clothes on both of you. Dinner is ready and we are waiting." She said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.

"Well, I'm glad she accepted us before seeing that." Shizuma said acting as if it was no big deal. She crawled out of bed and began putting on some clothes as Nagisa reached for her undergarments still red as a tomato.

"This is going to be the most awkward dinner ever." Nagisa mumbled as she got dressed and went down stairs with Shizuma in hand.

* * *

**Dinner time...**

When Nagisa and Shizuma arrived in the kitchen Mr. and Mrs. Aoi were already sitting at the table awaiting their arrival. They took their seats and avoided making direct eye contact with Mrs. Aoi, who had been giving them an uncomfortable look since they entered the kitchen.

"So what were you girls up to while we made dinner? I know you two had a phone call. It must have been a long one." Mr. Aoi said looking over the girls trying to make casual conversation.

Shizuma was about to say something but before she could Mrs. Aoi spoke up. "Yes, why don't you tell us about that phone call, Shizuma. It was for you right?"

Shizuma and Nagisa both blushed as Shizuma took a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts. "Yea, the phone call..." That was the only thing Shizuma could say she was at a loss of words.

"You don't remember what the call was about? Surely your memory isn't that bad, Shizuma." Mrs. Aoi said before turning her attention to Nagisa. "Does she always forget things like this, Nagisa?"

Nagisa poked her head up alert and looked at her mom with a pleading look in her eyes. "Uh, no. Not usually, it must not have been anything important." She said nervously as Mr. Aoi listened confused, he could tell something was going on. "I think it was just her father calling about business or something, right?" She said as Shizuma nodded in agreement following along with what Nagisa was saying.

"Yea, it was about the business. He always calls to tell me how things are going." Shizuma said noticing Mrs. Aoi had turned her attention back to her.

"Business, huh? So tell us Shizuma, how is business going for your father?" Mrs. Aoi said a little provocatively.

Shizuma caught on pretty quickly though as she smiled and took Nagisa's hand. "It's going amazing." She said as Mrs. Aoi was caught off guard a little bit. Shizuma had smiled a little knowing she won this round. Mr. Aoi spoke up from the other side of the table still unaware of what they were talking about, though he sensed the tension between the two.

"Speaking of business, I don't remember any mention of it, but where do you two work?" Mr. Aoi asked trying to calm the atmosphere of the table again.

Shizuma swallowed her food and looked at him. "We don't work. We just go to school." She said nonchalantly before taking another bite of the meal in front of her.

Mrs. Aoi shook her head shocked. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. First I find my daughter in bed with a naked woman. This woman turns out to be my daughter's girlfriend." She said a little frantically as she looked at Nagisa. "Now I find out that my daughter and her girlfriend are not only living and going to school together, but they are also both unemployed! What next?" She asked exasperated.

Mr. Aoi put a hand on his wife's arm trying to calm her as he cleared his throat.. "Please, calm down honey. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this." He said before turning his attention back to Shizuma and Nagisa who both were a little uneasy by Mrs. Aoi's outburst. "If neither of you have jobs, then how are you going to pay for school?" He asked trying to give them a chance to explain themselves.

"It's already payed for, we don't have to worry about it." Nagisa said as she and Shizuma started to eat again, acting as if paying for school was nothing to get worried about.

"What about your apartment. How do you pay for your apartment?" Mr. Aoi asked just as confused as his wife.

"I just give them the money every month when they request it." Shizuma said a little confused that she was pointing out the obvious to two people who had been doing that much longer than her.

Mrs. Aoi shook her head with a sigh. "How, do you get the money to pay for it and how did you get the money to just pay for school?" She said looking at Nagisa a little concerned and worried that she might be doing something she wasn't supposed to be.

"I get a monthly allowance from my father." Shizuma said looking over at Nagisa. "I gave her a monthly allowance also so she wouldn't have to work but she never spends any because she feels guilty. She almost worked herself to exhaustion last Christmas just so she could buy me a gift. I never want to see her like that again so I started giving her a monthly allowance. She could have just asked me to lend her some money but I would have probably suspected something and the surprise would have been ruined." Shizuma said explaining the Christmas situation.

Nagisa sighed and shook her head a little. "I know you told me not to feel guilty but I still don't think it's right." She said as Shizuma put an arm around her and pulled her closer for a second.

"Nagisa, I don't want to argue about this." She stated stopping the argument before it could even gain momentum.

Mr. Aoi cleared his throat getting Shizuma's attention. "Shizuma, I don't mean to pry, but are you sure that you two can get by without a job? I don't know how much this monthly allowance is, but I can't imagine it's very much. It might also be nice to have a job just in case something goes wrong with the allowance. You can never be to safe."

Shizuma smiled at him. "I understand your worries, but the allowance my father Mr. Hanazono gives me is plenty enough to last me a lifetime."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Aoi dropped there mouths in shock at the name Hanazono. "You mean, your Mr. Hanazono's daughter?" Mrs. Aoi asked still in disbelief.

Nagisa and Shizuma shared a confused look before Shizuma broke the silence. "Yes, I am Shizuma Hanazono."

Nagisa thought about it for a second before she realized why they were so shocked. They had originally thought Shizuma was some random guy she had met at school. Nagisa scratched the side of her face as she gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, mom, dad, I guess I forgot to mention that when I introduced her this morning."

Shizuma realized quickly why they didn't know and honestly she was used to this reaction from people when they found out. The only person who hadn't really reacted when she told them was her little Nagisa. "I forgot, you didn't know anything about me before this morning." She said a little hesitantly, she was used to this situation but it still didn't make it any less awkward.

Mr. Aoi cleared his throat and looked at Shizuma and Nagisa. "I assure you it's quite alright. We were just a little surprised is all. It makes me happy to know that you two are living comfortably."

Mrs. Aoi sighed as she bowed her head in apology. "I'm sorry also, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I hope you can forgive me."

Shizuma smiled and wrapped her arm around Nagisa. "I will forgive you as long as you let me take this girl home with me when we leave Monday afternoon."

Mrs. Aoi lifted her head and smiled. "I assure you it will take more than catching her in bed with her girlfriend a few times to make me take her away from you." Both Shizuma and Nagisa blushed as Mr. Aoi started feeling a little uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had turned. So he decided this may be the best time to change the subject.

"What are you girls doing tomorrow? We planned on going to the museum and you are both welcome to come."

"That sounds fun! I would love to go." Nagisa said looking at her dad.

Shizuma cleared her throat and looked at Nagisa with a sigh. "Tomorrow, I can't, I have something planned. I would invite you, but it's supposed to be a surprise for you, so I can't..." She hated lying to Nagisa but she knew that no matter how bad she wanted to tell her what she was doing this was something that had to wait until the right time.

Nagisa could tell just by Shizuma's tone of voice that she was a little unhappy about not being able to go with, it was pretty rare that Shizuma would turn down an offer to do something with Nagisa. Nagisa didn't want Shizuma to feel bad about her decision so she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's alright, Shizuma. I can't wait to see what you have in store for me." She giggled with a big grin on her face.

Mrs. Aoi took notice instantly to what Nagisa had said as she bent the fork in her hand, giving Shizuma a glare that would scare even the meanest grizzly bear. Shizuma looked away from Mrs. Aoi to Nagisa clearing her throat, trying to remind her that her parents were still present.

Shizuma realizing that Nagisa wasn't following along thought that another subject change would be in order. She looked around the room trying to find something she could talk about as she spotted the fork that Mrs. Aoi had bent. "I bet you're a very good thumb wrestler." She said not connecting the dots as to why the fork was bent.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma a little confused still thinking Shizuma was talking to her. "I don't see how that is related, but I don't think I would be very good at it. I'm not very good with my hands, you know that." She said still looking at Shizuma.

Shizuma face turned bright red as her eyes looked straight down at her plate, her mind in complete panic mode. She didn't even have to look up, she could feel the icy chill from Mrs. Aoi's side of the table. Honestly, she was surprised that Mrs. Aoi hadn't jumped over the table and strangled her yet. She was expecting it soon though, so she had to act fast as she leaned over to Nagisa and whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to survive this weekend?"

Mrs. Aoi watched as Nagisa's face turned form confusion to a small giggle from what Shizuma was whispering to her. Nagisa turned her attention from Shizuma to her parents, clearing her throat. "I think me and Shizuma are going to go to bed, we are pretty tired." Nagisa said standing from her chair as Shizuma cringed, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head wondering how the situation could get any worse. Nagisa grabbed Shizuma's hand trying to get her to stand. "Come on, I know you're tired."

"Good night, Nagisa." Mrs. Aoi said before focusing her attention on Shizuma. "You to, have a good night also, Shizuma... Sleeping...with clothes on and hands to yourself." She said with giving an awkward but threatening smile.

* * *

**The next day...**

Shizuma grumbled in her sleep as she was pulled from the dream world by Nagisa's kiss. "Five more minutes." She groaned turning over in the bed facing away from Nagisa.

"Shizuma, it's already going on eleven you should really get up. I don't know why you're so tired, we didn't even stay up that late last night." Nagisa said as she Shizuma rolled over and looked at her with one eye open.

"I know we weren't, but I couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched. It kept me up for hours." Shizuma explained with a big yawn as she slowly sat up in bed before receiving another morning kiss from Nagisa.

"So what do you have planned for me today?" Nagisa asked giving Shizuma a cute puppy dog look.

Shizuma looked away smiling. "Not going to work this time, Nagisa. You will just have to wait and find out!" She said turning and giving Nagisa another kiss before crawling out of bed and making her way over to her bag to grab clothes to change into. "I have to get going soon though, my surprise is supposed to be arriving at noon."

"So when will you be back then?" Nagisa asked, anxious to see what Shizuma had planned.

"Probably around 2 in the afternoon. I don't think it should take much longer than that." She said pulling a clean shirt down over her head as Nagisa wrapped her around her stomach from behind.

"I will be sure to be home by 2 then for my surprise." Nagisa said squeezing Shizuma a little tighter.

"Yes, I will be home for Nagisa's surprise also. I do hope for your sake that you have something in your hands when you return. I would hate to have to guess what your surprise is if you were to return empty handed." Mrs. Aoi said standing in the doorway as Nagisa let go of Shizuma and bowed her head in apology. "Perhaps, you could get an 'in use' sign to hang on the door knob?" Shizuma and Nagisa instantly blushed at the thought. "Well, joking aside I just wanted to let you know that we are leaving in a few minutes, Nagisa." Mrs. Aoi said before closing the door and making her way downstairs.

Shizuma let out a sigh of relief as the door closed. "That is odd. I just had that same uneasy feeling I was experiencing all night." She said as a shiver ran down her spine. "Well, whatever it's gone now and I have to get going, I will see you later today." Shizuma grabbed her keys from the dresser and gave Nagisa a quick kiss as she left the room.

* * *

**About 20 minutes later...**

Shizuma looked at her clock in the car as she sat at a red light. "Well, so much for trying to be on time. Who would have guessed there would be a lone farmer on a mission to herd his cattle from one side of the road to the other... I can already hear Miyuki's lecture." She sighed as the light turned green and she continued down the road.

It was about 10 minutes later when she finally took a seat at the table where Miyuki and Tamao were waiting. "What took you so long?" Miyuki asked tapping her finger on the table and giving Shizuma a serious look.

Shizuma laughed a little as she smiled at Miyuki. "I'm glad to see your still your usual self."

Miyuki grinned as she pulled out her phone. "I would say the same but I can't after seeing this." She said holding her phone up for Shizuma to see.

Shizuma squinted to get a better look at the phone before her eyes became wide and she tried to swipe the phone from Miyuki's hand. Miyuki had expected that reaction though and was quick to respond when she saw the shock on Shizuma's face. "Where did you get that?" Shizuma demanded to know.

"Hmm, if I remember right some cute little red head sent it to me." Miyuki laughed as Shizuma stared in disbelief.

"Oh she is going to get it when I get back home!" Shizuma said plotting what her plan of attack would be before being interrupted by Miyuki.

"I take it things are going well with her parents?" Miyuki asked still not fully filled in on Shizuma and Nagisa's weekend.

Shizuma laughed a little before letting out a big sigh. "Well, Nagisa's mom told us to get an 'in use' sign for her bedroom door this morning, if that gives you an idea." Shizuma said before explaining almost everything that had happened that weekend, she seemed to have skipped the part about her begging though.

After Shizuma's explanation the food arrived and the three girls ate making small talk about nothing in particular. Shizuma looked up at a clock after finishing her meal, which read 1:40. "I don't mean to cut this short but I told them I would be back around 2."

Miyuki bent over and grabbed the bag off the floor containing the item Shizuma was after. "It's right here and I must say it looks wonderful." She said as she placed the bag on the table for Shizuma.

Shizuma glanced in the bag to make sure everything was in check before closing it back up and smiling at Miyuki. "Thank you so much for doing this, we will have to get together soon once me and Nagisa are back in town." The three girls stood from the table and exchanged farewell hugs before Shizuma made her way out to the car with the bag in hand.

* * *

**A/N: **There is chapter 6 and here is the delayed A/N! I had originally intended chapter 6 to cover more than it did but I kind of got carried away with the dinner conversation. As you can probably tell this story is not extremely serious. I wanted it to have it's serious moments (which I think I struggle the most with when it comes to writing) and also have it's fun relaxed side. Mrs. Aoi and Shizuma I have been relying on for that along with Nagisa being a little slow at times. I really didn't intend Shizuma to be like this with Mrs. Aoi (almost competing it feels like to me) but honestly it just happened and now that I've done it I like it.

I have Nagisa just kind of not noticing this little rivalry they have and because of that she kind of makes things a little hard on Shizuma, like when she says something about the thumb wrestling. Mr. Aoi has been pretty quiet and I like him like that. I use him to diffuse situations and he is more like Nagisa then anything when it comes to figuring out if something is going on. Who knows though maybe he will find that they really do need an in use sign eventually. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Here is chapter 7! This is a little bit shorter than most of the other by about 600 words or so.

* * *

Nagisa's excitement was building as she sat on the couch looking out the window waiting for Shizuma to get home. She had been thinking about what the surprise could be all morning while at the museum with her parents, she wasn't sure what to expect, was Shizuma going to buy her a present or perhaps she it was something that shouldn't be given in front of her parents? Nagisa blushed when she thought about that, but she couldn't dismiss it being Shizuma's girlfriend.

Mr. Aoi watched as his daughter excitedly looked out the window, he couldn't help but smile knowing that Nagisa truly was happy with Shizuma. "Nagisa, I'm sure she will be home soon you don't have to keep look out for her." Mr. Aoi laughed as Nagisa turned with a blush evident on her face as her thoughts were still set on what her present could be.

"I know I just want her to get here, she said she had a surprise for me." Nagisa pouted.

Mr. Aoi watched Nagisa as she calmed down a little bit in her seat. "Shizuma is lucky to have someone who cares about her as much as you Nagisa. I am glad you two found each other and I'm sure whatever her surprise is it will make you happy." He said causing Nagisa to smile.

"You know Nagisa, I won't say this in front of her because she has taken my daughter's heart, but your father is right. I am happy that you found someone who cares for you as much as she does." Mrs. Aoi said standing in the doorway to the kitchen surprising both of them not only with her presence but her words.

Nagisa couldn't help but smile even bigger from her moms word as she ran over and gave her a hug. "Thank you, mom. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I was really worried at first that you two would try and separate us. I don't know what I would have done if that was the case. I really do love her." Nagisa said as Mrs. Aoi returned the hug patting the back of her head.

"I know you do, Nagisa." Mrs. Aoi said pulling back and giving a her a kiss on her forehead. "Your father is right though, whatever her surprise is, I'm sure you will love it." Mrs. Aoi paused for a moment thinking. "As long as it's not her hand or her tongue."

"Mom!" Nagisa exclaimed, face red as her hair. "I get it, we don't need a visual." She said as the sound of the door opening could be heard behind her. Nagisa spun around instantly as she ran over to Shizuma and practically jumped into her arms. "Shizuma, I missed you so much." She cried thinking about the awkward situation her mom just put her through.

Shizuma was taken a little off guard as Nagisa wrapped her arms around her, thankfully though she was able to keep her balance as she wondered what was going on. "I missed you too, but I've been away from you longer than that before, without a reaction like this." She said glancing over at Mr. Aoi and then up to Mrs. Aoi who was staring at the bag in Shizuma's hand. "Oh, I think I can piece it together now." She mumbled loud enough for only Nagisa to hear.

"Good, you have something in your hands. I wonder what it is? I'm sure Nagisa would like to see your surprise right now...in front of everyone." Mrs. Aoi said a little awkwardly but somewhat threateningly towards the end.

Shizuma nodded as she lifted the bag and handed it to Nagisa. "I know it isn't much but I hope you like it. I had it specially made just for you."

Nagisa took the bag excitedly and set it on the the closest flat surface as she reached her hand in and pulled out a very wonderful looking cake that had her name on the front of it with a bunch of hearts around it drawn in frosting. Nagisa smiled as she set it down and gave Shizuma a hug. "It looks amazing!" She said giving her a quick kiss before grabbing it and bringing it to the kitchen.

Shizuma watched her go past Mrs. Aoi into the kitchen before noticing the unpleasant stare she was getting from Mrs. Aoi as she started walking towards her. "A word if you will Shizuma." Mrs. Aoi said as she brought Shizuma upstairs to talk in private.

Shizuma was unsure if she had done something wrong, she brought a gift just like she said and it wasn't anything that would give her the wrong idea, though admittedly that was part of the present. She was confused and a bit nervous as to why she wanted to talk all of the sudden, especially because it was in private which was a first.

Mrs. Aoi closed the door behind them as they entered a room with just a bunch of random stuff in it. "Shizuma, what were you doing today?" Mrs. Aoi asked in a very serious tone that matched the look on her face.

Shizuma knew this wasn't the time to joke around, though she still didn't know what this was about. "I went and picked up the cake for, Nagisa." She said never taking her eyes off of Mrs. Aoi, she was still pretty confused as to what this was about.

"It doesn't take two hours to pick up a cake, Shizuma. What were you doing?" She said coldly this time.

Shizuma heart sank a little as she realized what Mrs. Aoi was getting at. "You think I was meeting with someone don't you?" Shizuma asked a little shocked and deeply hurt. She had thought Nagisa's mom really did accept her but now she was questioning if it was the truth or not and honestly just the thought of cheating on Nagisa was enough to force a tear to her eye. "I wouldn't do that... I couldn't do that, not to Nagisa. She is my world I don't even know how you could accuse me of such things." She sniffled trying to hold back more tears from coming.

Mrs. Aoi took a deep breath trying to keep strong herself, she had not expected for Shizuma to break down into tears. She needed to know though, she still had doubts in her mind that Shizuma and Nagisa's relationship could be real. If Shizuma really had gone out to see someone behind her daughter's back though, there would be hell to pay, she needed to know. "Shizuma, I am going to ask you one more time before I assume the worst. What were you doing in those two hours?" Mrs. Aoi asked firmly as Shizuma lifted her head and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Shizuma knew that she was out of options, Mrs. Aoi wasn't playing around and she knew that assuming the worst meant cheating, which still broke her heart even thinking about it. Shizuma stood up on her feet and took a deep breath reaching into her pocket. "You have to promise to keep this a secret." Shizuma said with a very serious look on her face as she pulled out a small black box and opened it revealing a small silver ring that had, "From this day forward," engraved into the rim.

Mrs. Aoi gasped as she covered her mouth in surprise before looking up at Shizuma with wide eyes. "Shizuma, I'm sorry." Mrs. Aoi said as she took a step forward and gave Shizuma a firm hug. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I hope you can forgive my rudeness."

"Does that mean you are alright with me asking her?" Shizuma asked a little hesitantly as Mrs. Aoi smiled and nodded letting go of Shizuma.

"I think it you would make her the happiest girl in the world if you asked her." Mrs. Aoi said thinking back to the numerous phone conversations she had with Nagisa about her supposed boyfriend. They had never talked about specifics when it came to her relationship, but she knew that Nagisa was happier than ever when talking about him, which in all actuality was Shizuma, her daughter's girlfriend.

Shizuma couldn't hide the big smile on her face as another tear formed in her eye. "Sorry, I just never thought you would be alright with it. I thought for sure you would strongly disapprove, I'm just so happy..." She said wiping the tear out of her eye trying to regain her composure as she took a deep breath. "Nagisa can't know about this though. I planned on asking her tomorrow at lunch before we leave for home."

Mrs. Aoi smiled and gave Shizuma another hug. "I will try my hardest to act like nothing has changed then." She said as a knock on the door interrupted them. Shizuma quickly put the box back in her pocket and nodded to Mrs. Aoi that she was ready for her to open the door.

Nagisa was a little surprised to see Shizuma and her mom in the room as the door opened. "Uh, me and dad were just wondering if you wanted any of the cake?" She asked still a bit confused at the situation. Shizuma smiled and nodded as she went out into the hall and grabbed Nagisa's hand making their way down the stairs.

"So what were you and mom talking about?" Nagisa asked as they approached the kitchen.

Shizuma smiled and playfully poked Nagisa's nose with her finger. "You will just have to wait and find out." She said before stopping her and pulling her into a loving embrace and whispering in her ear, trying to change the subject to one that she herself was very interested in. "You know Nagisa, there is still more to this surprise." She purred giving Nagisa's earlobe a little nibble as Nagisa blushed.

"Odd, my daughter's ear doesn't look like cake." Mrs. Aoi said interrupting the show of affection Shizuma was giving Nagisa outside the kitchen door.

"Maybe I should have bought that in use sign after all." Shizuma joked as she pulled away from Nagisa. "Let's go eat." She said as they all went into the kitchen, Mrs. Aoi trying her hardest to act like the cold person she had been all weekend.

**Later that night...**

"That was good." Nagisa said rubbing her belly with a smile on her face as she leaned back against Shizuma on the couch. They had decided to save the cake for dessert and instead went out shopping to have a big dinner, it was the last night Shizuma and Nagisa were staying after all. Once done with dinner they had all gone into the living room and enjoyed the cake that, Shizuma had bought while they watched a movie.

"It certainly was." Shizuma said running her fingers through Nagisa's hair as she admired the girl in her arms. She knew that tomorrow would be a big day and her nerves were starting to take hold as her mind wandered.

Nagisa snuggled closer to Shizuma bringing Shizuma out of her thoughts and back to the real world. "So, when do I get the rest of my surprise?" She asked quiet but playfully, hoping her mom hadn't heard her.

Shizuma smiled glancing over at Mrs. Aoi quick before hugging Nagisa a little tighter. "I guess that depends when you want your surprise." She answered back also playfully.

Nagisa just grinned as she sat up from the couch rather quickly catching her parents attention, grabbing Shizuma's arm. "We are going to head to bed it's getting late." She said as her father checked his watch.

"It's only 8:45 though." He said a little confused as Mrs. Aoi turned her attention to Shizuma knowing she couldn't really say anything, if they were tired they were tired, though she had her suspicions.

"Well, it usually takes me about an hour or two to fall asleep so really it's almost 11 for me." Nagisa said giving the first excuse she could think of as she practically dragged Shizuma off the couch and up the stairs. It wasn't but a few minutes later that Nagisa screamed out Shizuma's name in pleasure from her room.

Mr. Aoi turned his attention towards the stairs as his wife sighed. "Would you tell if I murdered our daughter's girlfriend?" She asked somewhat seriously as he turned his attention back to her. Mr. Aoi was a little confused an shocked by the question and the noise that had come from up stairs. Mrs. Aoi just laughed a little before resting her head against her husband again. "Let's just watch the movie." She said before hearing another small scream from Nagisa's room. "Perhaps, we should turn up the volume though, before I really do contemplate murder."

"Sh—Shizuma, my parents are going to hear us!" Nagisa panted as Shizuma lingered over her with a wicked grin on her face before assaulting her neck again with passionate kisses.

"Well, I'm not the one screaming." Shizuma playfully said as she placed another kiss on Nagisa's lips with a big grin.

Nagisa was breathing heavy still from Shizuma's pleasuring assault as she spoke. "Well, when you do that with your hand, I can't help it!" She exclaimed as her breathing steadied a little.

"You mean, this?" Shizuma said repeating her previous actions as Nagisa loudly moaned Shizuma's name once again. "That one, they probably heard." She laughed as she looked towards the door somewhat expecting Mrs. Aoi to kick it in. "I guess my name being screamed a few times works as a pretty good 'in use' sign." She joked as Nagisa blushed and wrapped her around her giving her another kiss.

* * *

**BIG SPOILERS FOR THIS CHAPTER IN THIS NOTE.  
A/N: **There is is chpater 7! I hope you enjoyed that one, I know I had fun with it, especially towards the end :D. I know the object that Shizuma was referring to in one of the earlier chapters might have been a little obvious but I still wanted to do it that way. ( I will have to work on my being less obvious skills in the future) I also want to work on the part where she breaks down after being accused of cheating. I think that spot needs more words to properly convey her feelings though for now it works.

I've said it once and I will say it again. The way I am doing this story is not how I have written other things before. I literally have no notes on this one. I am just making it up as a I go. Each chapter takes about n hour or two to write and once I finish them I spell check and read them quick to make fixes where I see missing words or where I used the wrong word. Then and than is the one I recall from this particular chapter. Once I do a quick read through I post it and start on the next chapter. I suspect to have this story done by probably tonight or tomorrow. I have been updating it very frequently adding 2-3 chapters a day.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here it is chapter 8! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Shizuma took a deep breath as she stared at the ceiling, Nagisa snuggled close there bodies still bare from the events that occurred earlier. Shizuma smiled as she admired her girlfriends sleeping form and thought about everything that had happened over the past few days.

She thought about how nervous Nagisa was all week and how things just kept going wrong with Mrs. Aoi. She was still a little surprised that she was still alive after being caught in bed with Nagisa that first night, she thought Nagisa was going to have a heart attack the next morning when they had finally decided to face her parents. Everything worked out though, her parents had accepted their relationship and even though Shizuma kept giving Mrs. Aoi reasons to go crazy, she didn't. In fact through a strange twist of events she had even gotten Mrs. Aoi's blessing to ask Nagisa to marry her.

Thinking about the moment when she would go down on one knee in front of Nagisa presenting the ring she had barley gotten in time made her heart race. It was a very nerve racking moment she recalled, when she had first told Miyuki a few months ago that she wanted to propose. Miyuki of course was a little shocked but in the end very happy for Shizuma. They had talked in secret about it ever since, Shizuma knew she wanted to wait until they were on break to do it so that it wouldn't interrupt there school work, though admittedly it reflected slightly on her own. She had originally planned to take Nagisa on vacation and do it then, but then she learned that Nagisa got a phone call from her parents and thought that this may be the perfect opportunity.

Miyuki had agreed that it wasn't a bad idea when Shizuma brought the idea up to her. Nagisa cared about her parents very much and having them there when Shizuma did it would undoubtedly make Nagisa very happy, especially if they had accepted their relationship, which they had. She still worried though, what if Nagisa said no? She didn't like to think about that and even though she thought the possibility to be small, it still kept her awake on this night. She thought about what would happen if she did say no, what would it mean for them? Would she still be able to hold Nagisa like this every night? She sighed knowing that she was probably fussing over nothing. Nagisa loved her and she knew that, after all she was at her parents house, being introduced as Nagisa's long time girlfriend.

Shizuma dismissed the negative thoughts as she pulled Nagisa closer wrapping her arms around the sleeping girl placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "If only you knew that you had the power to make tomorrow the best day of my life." She whispered holding Nagisa as she slowly closed her eyes knowing she needed sleep, but not wanting this loving embrace she had with Nagisa to end.

* * *

**The next morning...**

Shizuma's eyes slowly opened as the morning light filled the room through the cracks in the blinds hanging in Nagisa's window. She hadn't gotten much sleep and knew that even if she were to try again she was simply to nervous, especially now with the big moment drawing closer and closer. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep again but that didn't stop her from cuddling close with Nagisa, she loved the sensation she got when her and Nagisa's bare bodies touched. The only way she could describe it was heavenly, and even then in her eyes that was putting it lightly.

Shizuma felt her body tense when Nagisa's arms wrapped around her sending shivers down her spine, that simple touch from the girl she loved so much was enough to make her happy for a long time. Shizuma had smiled feeling Nagisa's chest expand with each steady breath she took, still fast asleep. This moment was one that she had experienced many times before at home but could relive every single day of her life and never feel any different about. The only difference today was that the sound of the door slowly opening could be heard as she gently lifted her head to see who it was, though she already had a pretty good idea.

Mrs. Aoi closed the door behind her looking around the room with a familiar unpleasant look on her face before realizing Shizuma was looking at her. She noticed that Nagisa was pressed firmly against Shizuma's body under the blanket they were sharing and could only sigh. "I can only pray after seeing the clothing massacre on this floor, that one of you has something on." She said quietly as to not wake Nagisa.

Shizuma could only smile as she gave Mrs. Aoi a victorious look. "I think Nagisa might still have a sock on."

Mrs. Aoi turned her head trying her hardest not to look annoyed by the fact that her daughter had made love to Shizuma the night before. "I'm sorry, I didn't come to see if you were sleeping with my daughter, I think after hearing your name screamed throughout the movie we were watching, we got the point." She said as Shizuma blushed a little. "I came to tell you that we will be leaving for lunch in about thirty minutes. I hope you are ready." She said winking at Shizuma, knowing she couldn't directly mention the proposal even if Nagisa was asleep, they didn't want to take any chances.

Shizuma smiled and took a deep breath glancing down at Nagisa's sleeping face. "I'm as ready as I will ever be." She said as Mrs. Aoi smiled and left the room quietly. "Today is the day." Shizuma whispered to herself as she reached down and gave Nagisa a loving kiss on the lips, feeling Nagisa's embrace tighten as she kissed back waking from her slumber. "Good morning, Nagisa." Shizuma said with a warm smile as their lips separated.

"Good morning." She said matching Shizuma's smile as they laid together a little longer enjoying each others company. "Should we get up? We have to pack before we leave for the restaurant, we are leaving for home from there right?" Nagisa asked as Shizuma let out a small sigh.

"Yea we are going home from there but, I don't want to get up, I could stay like this forever with you. You're right though, we should get up." She said as they both sat up in bed and looked around the room at all the clothes.

"Last night was the best surprise I've ever gotten." Nagisa said as she stood from the bed and went over to their bags to grab new clothes for them to put on. "Here, put these on, we should probably clean this up before my mom comes in here. I can only imagine what she would say..."

"Probably something about hoping we had clothes on." Shizuma grinned standing from the bed putting the clothes on that Nagisa had handed her. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be down soon." She said giving Nagisa a brief kiss before leaving the room.

Nagisa just smiled as she watched Shizuma leave the room. "She seems to be in a good mood, she must have enjoyed last night just as much as me." Nagisa said to herself before she started picking up the rest of the clothes and putting them in their bags. She zipped up the bags and went to make her bed that Shizuma and her had been sharing. "Well bed, you have been through one hell of a weekend, especially last night." She said with a slight blush evident as she heard a sigh from behind her.

"Those are words no mother ever wants to hear her daughter say about her bed." Mrs. Aoi said as Nagisa spun around looking at her rather embarrassed.

"M—Mom! When did you get here?" Nagisa asked feeling a bit panicked.

"I'd rather not relive what you just said." Mrs. Aoi replied as Nagisa awkwardly smiled. "Anyways, I just came to make sure you two woke up and were ready. We are leaving in about twenty minutes."

"Yea, I'm ready, Shizuma is taking a shower quick and then we can go."

* * *

**Getting ready to leave...**

Nagisa grabbed the two travel bags and started heading downstairs as Shizuma did a once over the room to make sure they had everything. She walked over to the window and saw Nagisa putting the bags in the car as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring box taking a look at the ring with a deep breath.

"I'm sure she will love it." A voice said as Shizuma quickly closed the box and put it back in her pocket turning to see who it was.

"Mrs. Aoi, sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Shizuma said turning to look back at Nagisa out the window.

"Shizuma, I know you're nervous but I can assure you, there is nothing to worry about. She loves you very much you know. She wouldn't stop talking about things you two had done together yesterday at the museum." Mrs. Aoi said giving Shizuma a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Shizuma said as she gave Mrs. Aoi a hug. "I know you probably don't like me very much after this weekend, but you're still helping me. It makes me happy to know that you're supportive even if I didn't make a very good first impression."

"Or second, or third, or fourth." Mrs. Aoi continued causing Shizuma to smile. "Shizuma, I know your first few impression's weren't very good, but you proved to me this weekend that underneath it all, you really do love my daughter. Nagisa is very happy with you, I have to admit I was a surprised that she was actually dating a girl, but I quickly realized it didn't matter because those feelings you have for her she also has for you. That is why I am supporting your decision, because I truly believe that you can only bring happiness to my daughter's life."

Shizuma let go of Mrs. Aoi with a tear in her eye and a very big smile on her face.

"Now, quit crying you haven't even proposed yet." She said with a big grin on her face as she turned stopping before the door. "Oh and before I forget, what was said here never leaves this room. Just remember it will be much easier to find you when Nagisa is your wife."

Shizuma just laughed a little as she followed Mrs. Aoi out of the room closing the bedroom door behind them. Shizuma could only think of what Mrs. Aoi had just told her as she walked out of the house closing that big red door that she had considered the doorway to her personal hell just a few days ago. Now it was the furthest thing from her mind as she saw Nagisa smiling at her standing by the car.

"Let's get going, I'm hungry!" Nagisa said as Shizuma smiled and nodded making her way towards Nagisa.

Nagisa's parents were following Shizuma and Nagisa in their own car because Shizuma had picked the restaurant. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! What does this guy do for a living?" Shizuma exclaimed as she came to a stop at the line of cattle that stretched across the road with a lone farmer trying to move them along.

* * *

**At the restaurant...**

Shizuma pulled into a parking space and shut off the car taking a deep breath as her nerves grew. She thought about what Mrs. Aoi and her had planned the night before and knew that soon enough that plan would be set into motion. She checked her pocket one last time as she got out of the car making sure she still had the ring as Mrs. Aoi motioned her to follow knowing she was nervous.

Shizuma took one last deep breath before catching up to Nagisa and taking her hand, sharing a brief smile as they entered the restaurant together, where Shizuma would ask the biggest question of her life.

Mrs. Aoi couldn't help but smile a little at Shizuma as she took a seat next to Nagisa with a nervous sigh.

Shizuma was having a hard time thinking straight as she struggled to listen to the conversation, the beating of her own heart loud in ears. She just simply smiled and nodded every once in awhile looking back and forth between Nagisa and her parents, hoping that Nagisa wouldn't catch on.

"She will just have a water." Mrs. Aoi said as Shizuma snapped back to reality realizing the waitress was standing there looking at her.

"Uh, yes water. That sounds good, in fact just to make it easy, I'll get whatever she is." Shizuma said pointing at Nagisa. She was a little surprised when she felt a hand touch her forehead as she turned her attention to Nagisa, confused.

"Shizuma are you alright? You have seemed a little weird all day." Nagisa asked curiously.

"Fine. I'm fine, trust me. I was just thinking about the weekend." Shizuma said giving a reassuring smile trying to hide her nerves.

"This weekend was pretty big for both of you." Mrs. Aoi said giving Shizuma a smile knowing that her moment still had not happened.

"Yea, I was surprised. I've never seen Shizuma so nervous before." Nagisa said resting her head on Shizuma's arm for a moment.

"I must admit I was a little surprised to find out you were dating a girl, for a few years at that. But, we are very happy for the both you." Mr. Aoi said looking at his wife who's smile showed that she agreed.

"I am happy also, I was so nervous that you would not accept me, I don't know what I do would do without Nagisa in my life." Shizuma said as Nagisa gave her a quick kiss followed by that cute smile she so loved to see. It was only interrupted by a big plate of food being placed in front of Nagisa. "You know, sometimes I wonder if you love food more than me." Shizuma joked.

"It may seem like it, but food is only second best to you. I can't eat it as much as I want, therefore you are number one." Nagisa said as she took a bite of her food and smiled noticing Shizuma wide eyed and bright red staring down at her plate.

Mr. Aoi took a deep breath looking at Nagisa a little surprised. "Why don't we talk about things that are more suitable for a family meal." He said as Nagisa tilted her head in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked as Shizuma leaned over and whispered to her, causing her face to turn bright red as she bowed her head and apologize. "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that."

"Well...that is good, I wouldn't another bad impression caused by Shizuma." Mrs. Aoi joked as the atmosphere at the table lightened a bit and everyone continued eating.

Shizuma knew that time was coming as she finished the food in front of her, clearing her throat standing from the table. "If you will excuse me, I have to use the restroom." Shizuma said glancing at Mrs. Aoi who gave her a smile, nodding as she turned and started walking away from the table.

She took a deep breath looking into the mirror as she replayed the plan in her head. This was it, this was the moment she had lost huge amounts of sleep over last night. She was nervous and could feel butterflies in her stomach as she took one last deep breath and turned for the door. She knew that there was no turning back now.

When she exited the restroom she saw Nagisa standing with her parents talking just liked planned, she wasn't facing Shizuma and had no idea that she was approaching her.

"Nagisa you will have to come visit again soon, it was nice having you, even if it was a bit of shock." Mr. Aoi said trying to keep Nagisa's attention. He had been informed of the plan by his wife because she did not want the plan ruined if he had accidentally looked up at Shizuma.

"Thanks, both of you. I am so happy that you both accepted her. I had been so afraid to introduce her to you all these years because I feared the worst." Nagisa said as she gave her parents a hug.

Mrs. Aoi put a hand on Nagisa's shoulder after the brief hug and gave her the biggest smile she ever had. "Nagisa, you mean the world to me and your father. We want you to know that whatever you decide to do today, we approve and will stand by you always." She said confusing Nagisa as both her parents smiled brightly and looked past her.

Nagisa turned so see what they were looking at sucking in her breath as she saw none other than Shizuma down on one knee holding the ring box up to her smiling as best she could. "Sh—Shizuma..." Nagisa muttered in disbelief at what was happening as her heart started racing and her knees became weak.

Shizuma took a deep breath and looked into Nagisa's eyes speaking straight from the heart. "Nagisa, I have loved you from the moment we met." She said with a tear forming in her eye. "I couldn't imagine living in a world where I don't get to wake up next to you. Nagisa, you would make me the happiest woman in the world if would become my wife." She said taking one last deep breath as tears escaped Nagisa's eyes. "Nagisa, will you marry me?" She finally asked as Nagisa collapsed to her knees tears of joy falling to the floor as she looked up at Shizuma with a very big smile on her face.

"Yes, I will marry you Shizuma." She said as Shizuma felt tears start falling from her own eyes. Shizuma gently grabbed her hand eventually got the ring on the right finger with her own trembling hands as she gave Nagisa the biggest hug she could.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Nagisa." Shizuma said feeling Nagisa's embrace tighten around her.

"I love you to, Shizuma and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else." She said as the girls separated with big smiles on their faces managing to stand to their feet as Mrs. Aoi gave both of them a hug.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." She said before putting a little distance between them and looking at Shizuma with a smile. "See, I told you she would say yes."

"Mom, you knew about this?" Nagisa asked shocked as Mrs. Aoi nodded.

"Yes, I found out yesterday, Shizuma asked for my blessing." Mrs. Aoi said knowing that the truth was irrelevant at this point.

Nagisa turned to Shizuma and looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you..." She said before wrapping her arms around Shizuma, giving her the first passionate kiss she would receive as her fiance.

* * *

**A/N: ** There it is chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I had a lot of fun writing it and I want to let you know that it isn't done yet! There will be one small chapter after this (mostly fun filler stuff I'm thinking atm) to bridge the gap between this story and the continuation which will be about Shizuma's father finding out about Nagisa. :D

I really had fun writing this chapter. I wanted to make Shizuma's emotions kind of the focus going into this which I feel I did alright on. I was thinking all night at work last night about how I should have the proposal happen. I was thinking ring in a wine glass, that is nice but her parents are there and that just seemed awkward to me. The parents being there kind of threw me off because I wanted a little more romantic way to do it and then it eventually dawned on me to perhaps use the parents to keep Nagisa distracted while shizuma got into position. I only realized when writing the part where shizuma and Mrs. aoi are talking in Nagisa's bedroom that I should have them say something kind of random to throw nagisa off so she would be surprised.

Anyways that was a long A/N but I got what I wanted out there. Thanks for all the reviews thus far I hope your all enjoying it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **So here is the very very short chapter 9. It's just a little fun chapter that presents the next issue for the continuation I plan on doing for this story.

* * *

"Hello?" Nagisa said trying to catch her breath as her heart raced.

"Uh, hello? Nagisa what are you doing you're all out of breath, did you finally take my advice and start running?" Tamao asked thinking back to the conversation they had before going to the bakery awhile back.

"You could say that." Nagisa panted before looking over at her bedroom door where Shizuma stood finishing a glass of water.

"Now, where were we?" Shizuma said hungrily setting the empty glass on the dresser by the door as she eyed up Nagisa with desire.

Tamao raised an eyebrow confused as she listened to the other voice in the room. "Nagisa, who is that in the background and why do they sound like they are stalking prey?"

"Because she is, Tamao..." Nagisa grimly replied as Shizuma crawled onto the bed slowly making her way over Nagisa's bare body trailing kisses from her stomach up to her neck.

"Sh—Shizuma, I'm on the phone." Nagisa stuttered, sucking in her breath as Shizuma's hands went to work.

"Well, I guess that answers my question about you running. I think I will call back in about..."

"Shizuma!" Nagisa screamed interrupting Tamao as she arched her back taking in a deep breath.

"This is only just the beginning, my darling fiance." Shizuma said as Tamao hung up the phone a little wide eyed at what she had just heard.

Miyuki looked over at Tamao when she had heard the scream from the phone but decided not to ask until after Tamao had hung up. "So are they going to come over tonight?" Miyuki asked looking at Tamao curious at her expression.

Tamao shook her head and sighed. "No, I don't think so. Shizuma seems pretty set on the idea that Nagisa remains in bed for the rest of the night."

Miyuki paused for a moment registering what Tamao just told her. "It's surprising really, Nagisa was so cheerful and innocent back in high school. Who knew she would be able to keep up with Shizuma when it came to bedroom activities." Miyuki said with a sigh. "I can only imagine what there honeymoon is going to be like..."

**The next morning...**

Shizuma's eyes slowly opened as she looked over at her phone that was blinking indicating it had a message. She looked over at Nagisa who was still fast asleep tangled in the beds sheets just like she was. "Wow, this is the first time I've ever been wore out the next day." Shizuma said reaching for her phone to see who the message was from. "Oh, great what does dad want?" She said as she opened the message and started reading it to herself.

It read... "Shizuma what is this I hear about you having an engagement ring engraved? You are getting married and haven't even introduced me to him yet? Call me today. If you don't I will just show up unannounced."

Shizuma sighed as she closed her phone. "Great, that was exactly the message I wanted first thing in the morning. I just wonder how he found out." She said as she placed the phone back on the nightstand figuring she would worry about it later, before turning to Nagisa and giving her a kiss to wake her up. "Good morning, Nagisa."

Nagisa's eyes slowly opened as she smiled at Shizuma. "Good morning, Fiance." Nagisa said feeling Shizuma's hand start roaming her body. "Your desires are insatiable, you know that." She said with a smile as Shizuma gave her a kiss.

"Well, we have to make up for lost time from your parents house somehow and it drives me wild when you call me fiance." Shizuma explained with a grin on her face as her head disappeared under the covers they were sharing.

Round two had officially begun...

* * *

**A/N: **So that officially completes the first part to this story. I honestly didn't expect to finish it this fast. Like mentioned before in various places I wrote this off the top of my head as I went and just posted chapters after doing a quick read through and spell check. It seemed to turn out pretty good but I think I may use notes for the next part of the story which is obviously about meeting Shizuma's father.

Thank you for reading this story I really hope you enjoyed because I know I did. It's not often I sit down and type out however many words this thing is in 2-3 days time while working.

**No Turning Back Now the continuation to Life after Miator is being posted! It's 4 chapters so far and receiving updates daily at the moment!**


End file.
